Reborn Innocence
by Fair Lady Miriel
Summary: SLASH Estel has been brutally abused by his tutor for 15 years. When Legolas visits Imladris and meets the boy,his curioustiy is piqued. He discovers Estel's secret and is determined to keep him safe.They then fall in love. RAPE&ABUSE CHAP 13 june 22!
1. 1

This idea came to me at 11:38 at night as a chance to show Aragorn as a vulnerable person. This plot could not have evolved without the wonderful help from my great friend dizzy izzy. Without her, this story could not have happened. Thanks, dizzy izzy. You deserve an award. Dizzy izzy also is my beta for this story.  
  
If anyone needs a good romantic title, go to her!  
  
This story will contain sexual abuse(mentioned), child abuse, and maybe some sex later. Aragorn is gonna be weak in this story, ok? This story is SLASH.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of Tolkien's characters. Dizzy izzy and I own the plot and Lenwe.  
  
AU! No ring, different time scenarios.  
  
I hope you enjoy this very different story!  
  
REBORN INNOCENCE

* * *

Prince Legolas Greenleaf rode into Imladris one peaceful summer evening with his eight elven guards. The calming sound of running water and songbirds surrounded the elf in a world of peace, and he smiled.  
  
Legolas had come to Rivendell to speak with Lord Elrond, mostly to strengthen Mirkwood's and Imladris' alliance. His father could not come; he was too busy fighting the evil that lurked so close to his realm. Legolas would have preferred to stay and assist his father, but Thranduil insisted.  
  
As Legolas looked around at the beautiful buildings and waterfalls, he was glad he had listened to Thranduil's advice. It was very tranquil in Imladris, something Legolas needed after years of fighting in Mirkwood.  
  
The golden haired elf and his escort were welcomed warmly by Lord Elrond himself, along with his sons, Elladan and Elrohir. A handsome young man Legolas didn't know also stood with the Peredhil, and his curiosity was piqued by the stranger.  
  
The man looked like he was about to reach his majority; his face was smooth and chiseled, and his dark copper hair reached his shoulders in waves. He was tall and lean, but Legolas could see that he was strong and muscled as well. His eyes were a kind blue gray; very large and expressive. The Prince was so struck by the man's beauty that he did not answer Elrond's welcome at first. He was yanked out of his reverie when a guard elbowed him slightly.  
  
Elrond watched Legolas with curious, amused eyes. "I say again, Legolas of Mirkwood; Welcome to my home," This was said regally, but his voice contained a hint of laughter.  
  
Legolas smiled apologetically. "Forgive me, Lord Elrond. It is a pleasure to be visiting Imladris after so many years." He saw the man smile slightly, a pleasant, boyish smile. A lovely smile, Legolas decided. Upon closer inspection of this creature, he stopped his frown. A light purple bruise colored the man's high cheekbone, obviously fresh.  
  
Elrond saw where Legolas' gaze was directed and he cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, Legolas. This is Estel, my son. He arrived sixteen years ago, and is very dear to me."  
  
Legolas noted that Estel's smile brightened at being called Elrond's son, but then he bowed his head slightly. He spoke in a cultured voice. "My Prince Legolas."  
  
Legolas nodded his head in acknowledgement. "I am glad to make your acquaintance, Estel," he replied, his gentle voice even.  
  
The rest of the evening passed fairly quickly, and Legolas was taken to his rooms after a conversation with the twins. He sighed with relief; Elladan and Elrohir were remarkably entertaining, but in moderate doses, and he was allowed to rest for the remainder of the night. He did not have to partake in the dinner festivities, as he was tired from his journey and since he had been excused to do as he pleased, Legolas decided to visit the stables.  
  
Legolas had always had a passion for horses; he seemed to know what they were thinking and they knew that of him. The majestic creatures always had a calming effect on him.  
  
When he reached the stables, he was surprised too see Estel there, brushing a handsome chestnut mare. He was murmuring to the animal, who turned her head around and playfully nudged him, causing the young man to chuckle.  
  
Legolas smiled softly at seeing the interaction between the two beings. It was always wonderful to see the earth's creatures working in harmony. Estel clearly had a way with animals as the Elves did; a true gift in humans.  
  
Legolas had noticed earlier that Estel's ears were slightly pointed at the tips; the boy had elf blood flowing through his veins. Perhaps that was the source of his easy relationship with the horses.  
  
Estel suddenly whirled around and faced Legolas, a wary expression on his face, almost as though he had been expecting someone else; someone he did not care for. His expression relaxed as it settled on the Prince's face.  
  
"Forgive me if I disturbed you," Legolas' breezy voice floated softly to the boy's ears. "I wanted to spend some time with the horses myself."  
  
Estel lowered his eyes. "It's quite alright, my lord. The horses enjoy having a bit of company now and then."  
  
Legolas' lips turned downward. "Please do not address me as 'my lord', Estel. I hear enough of it at my father's palace. I wish to be your friend, not your better." It was true; Legolas hated formal titles.  
  
Estel nodded almost apologetically. He still did not make an effort to speak to the elf.  
  
Legolas stepped into the stall with Estel. Legolas saw that Estel tensed when he came near, but the elf decided to let it pass. Legolas stroked the mare's velvety muzzle, and whispered endearing words of elvish to her. "What is her name?" Legolas inquired, hoping to start up a conversation. Estel was quiet and a mystery, but exuded a lot of kindness and Legolas wished to explore  
  
Estel went on brushing the creature, and answered quietly without meeting Legolas' gaze, "Alfirin. We found her in a clearing just outside of Imladris' borders six years ago, alone and nearly starved."  
  
Legolas clucked in sympathy for the horse, and moved to caress Alfirin's flanks, but then stopped when Estel let out a tiny noise of distress and backed up against to stable wall, edging to the door.  
  
Legolas' brow furrowed in concern. "Estel?" he questioned, his cerulean blue eyes open and questioning. Estel was extremely nervous around him; it wasn't normal. He was the type of boy who should be happy and cheerful; full of life and excited about his future. Instead, Legolas saw a troubled and timid soul; but at the same time, he could tell that Estel's soul was breathtakingly beautiful if he would allow anyone to see it.  
  
Estel kept his back pressed up against the wall, his breathing reverting back to its normal pace. He cautiously lifted his head to meet Legolas' eyes. He was surprised to see no anger there, but only concern and sad curiosity.  
  
"I'm sorry, Estel. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable," Legolas murmured, making his voice calm and soothing. Estel reminded him of a frightened animal who had just been hurt badly.  
  
"No, its fine." Estel whispered. "Forgive me," he muttered, and left the stall. Legolas heard him return the brush and leave the stable, and break into a run on the way back to the Last Homely House.  
  
Legolas' brow was still bunched up in thought, and he turned to Alfirin. "What could have happened to him?" Legolas wondered out loud, and fed the mare a carrot Estel had left on the shelf in the stall.  
  
After pampering his own horse, Legolas left the stable and headed to his rooms, tired and confused from the day's events.

* * *

What do you think? Review!


	2. 2

Thank you so much, reviewers. Your kind comments make me want to write more.  
  
Legolas woke to the sounds of song birds singing and frogs chirping. The sounds and scents of Imladris drifted through his window and he smiled blissfully. He had forgotten how much he missed Imladris and its tranquil characteristics.  
  
Sun beams shone down directly at Legolas' eyes, and he groaned softly. He wanted nothing more than to relax and be lazy for the day, a luxury he hardly ever had. However, Lord Elrond was expecting him at breakfast, which was in a half hour.  
  
After taking a quick bath and dressing, Legolas left his guest chambers and walked down the corridor. The corridors were mostly empty, which surprised the prince. Mirkwood's halls were always busy and full of energy, while Imladris exuded relaxation and comfort.  
  
When Legolas walked into the Hall of Fire, Elrond and his sons were already seated. Arwen was in Lothlorien visiting her grandparents, and would not return for another few weeks. Erestor and Glorfindel sat side by side, engaged in a lively conversation. Estel was seated next to Elrohir, talking to him about their plans for the day and eating some fruit.  
  
Elrond greeted Legolas and invited him to sit by Estel. Legolas noted that Estel looked slightly apprehensive about this arrangement, but then looked to his foster brother again.  
  
Sensing that Estel had no interest in conversation, the golden haired elf began to talk with Glorfindel about Imladris' defenses, and then stole a glance at the young man again, who had shifted to the side to speak with Elladan. Legolas once again frowned and narrowed his eyes. Estel's high collar on his embroidered tunic had fallen down a bit, just enough for anyone to see the creamy flesh beneath. But, Legolas was shocked to see, the skin was not a light tan color. Dark purple bruises suspiciously shaped like fingerprints stained Estel's elegant neck.  
  
Legolas gently tapped Estel's shoulder, and watched sadly as Estel tensed. He turned around, and whispered in a slightly hoarse voice, "Oh, good morning, Legolas."  
  
Legolas now smiled warmly. "Good morning to you too, Estel. I trust you slept well?"  
  
Estel hesitated slightly, but then nodded. "Aye, just fine," he murmured, and then coughed quietly.  
  
"Are you alright, Estel?" Legolas inquired, wondering about the boy. Estel had dark circles under his eyes, and even though the bruise on his cheek had faded, it was still present.  
  
The boy nodded his head apologetically. "Just a dry throat this morning. Nothing to really worry about." With that, Estel excused himself politely. Legolas watched him walk to Elrond, share a few words with him, and then left the hall.  
  
Legolas bowed his head and looked at his plate of light pastries and fresh melon. Something was terribly wrong with Estel, and he wanted to find out.  
  
After breakfast, Legolas had taken his bow to the archery ring to practice shooting for awhile. His meeting with Elrond followed after that to speak of Mirkwood's border defenses and other things. Legolas held back the questions he had about Estel, seeing that Elrond was pressed for time. The Lord of Imladris had apologized for hurrying, as he didn't want to seem rude. Elrond was like a second father to Legolas, and cared for him like a son.  
  
So after the rushed meeting, Legolas was about to head to the Hall of Fire, when he accidentally bumped into a tall figure.  
  
"Forgive me, I was not looking where I should've been," Legolas said, and then studied the person who he had bumped. He was stunned to see a very handsome elf with long, flowing auburn hair. Intricate braids and twists adorned the red-gold strands. The elf had very fair, creamy skin and large teal eyes.  
  
But, besides the great beauty of the creature, Legolas felt no warmth coming from him. In fact, those turquoise eyes seemed a bit cold and predatory.  
  
The elf smiled, but it was not a friendly one. "No, it was my fault. And your name would be...?" he questioned in an overly sweet voice.  
  
"Legolas of Mirkwood," Legolas muttered, being rather cautious with this elf. He did not give off an air of being pleasant.  
  
"I am called Lenwe. I am one of the tutors here at Imladris," the elf said silkily, and boldly looked Legolas up and down.  
  
Legolas noticed that Lenwe was staring and he quickly ended the conversation. "I hope to see more of you then, Lenwe, "Legolas lied, but he didn't want to be rude, even though Lenwe was.  
  
Lenwe nodded smoothly, and then glided off down the corridor. Legolas watched him, eyes alert. But soon, the elf floated out of site.  
  
Legolas resumed his walk toward the hall. He arrived a few minutes late, and took his seat next to Estel. The young man was quiet once more, and was eating silently. Legolas would have tried to engage him in a conversation, but Elladan asked him about archery, so he didn't get a chance to talk to him.  
  
While Legolas spoke with Elrohir, his thoughts drifted to Estel. He really did like the young man even though he barely spoke with him. Legolas would have loved to spend more time with him, but he hadn't had a chance, and he was sure Estel wouldn't want to be near him.  
  
After an uneventful lunch, Estel again excused himself. Legolas strained his ears to hear what he was telling Elrond, but only caught 'lessons'. This bewildered the young elf even more, but knew that he shouldn't dwell on it. It really wasn't any of his business, anyway, and Legolas didn't want to seem too inquisitive.  
  
So, Legolas left after finishing, and intended to visit Erestor.  
  
An hour later after an enjoyable visit with Erestor, Legolas strode down a smaller deserted corridor that he had never seen before, not knowing where he was headed. The House of Elrond was large and extensive, and this small hallway was quiet and away from anybody.  
  
As he walked meandered down the corridor, he stopped and narrowed his eyes. The soft sound of someone crying and pleading floated to his ears. A harsher, louder voice sounded, and a thud. A groan followed.  
  
Legolas immediately ran to the door where the sound was coming from. He pressed his ear against the wood to hear more clearly.  
  
He distinctly heard skin upon skin, and a soft wail. He heard the louder voice hiss, "You're worthless. You aren't good for anything!" He then heard a desperate plea of 'Stop, no, please stop....'  
  
Legolas instinctively tried to open the door, but was dismayed to find it locked. Acting quickly as he heard the cries grow louder, Legolas threw himself as the oaken door with his entire body strength, and successfully knocked it to the ground. The room seemed to be a study.  
  
The scene that met his eyes was shocking and disgusting. Estel was lying on the floor, bent into a fetal position. His tunic was open and one of his shoulders was bare, and black bruises colored the skin. His leggings were ripped up the side on one leg, and his feet were bare. He was shielding his face with his hands, and tears ran down his flushed face.  
  
Legolas whirled around and saw Lenwe, his hair frazzled and out of its many delicate braids, eyes enraged and full of hate. Legolas whipped one of his white daggers out of his waistband and pressed it to Lenwe's white throat.  
  
"Move and I will end your life right here, Lenwe, "Legolas hissed, and threateningly pressed the blade into the flesh slightly. A trickle of blood flowed from the scratch.  
  
Lenwe looked stunned and angry. He opened his mouth a few times, but said nothing.  
  
"You will not lay a hand on him again, you bit of filth," Legolas whispered, hate and rage boiling inside of him. He roughly shoved Lenwe back into the wall, and turned to Estel.  
  
Legolas stifled a cry, and swept down and with great care picked Estel up. He grabbed a tablecloth that was lying on a small table and threw it over the shaking form. He sent a death glare at Lenwe, and then left the room, protectively holding Estel to his chest.  
  
Sorry so very short. I hope you like this. Please review, or we shall not see what happened to our dear Estel. eg 


	3. 3

Hello! I'm so glad you like this story! It's a pleasure to write. Please keep reviewing!

* * *

Legolas glided swiftly through the deserted corridor, cradling the broken boy to his chest. So many thoughts ran through his head.  
  
First was rage. How could Lenwe, an obviously respected teacher at Imladris, abuse anyone to such an extent? Elves were hardly ever known for hurting someone intentionally.  
  
Second was comprehension. This had to be the reason why Estel was so timid and nervous around others.  
  
Why hadn't Elrond noticed? Even if he was busy, wouldn't the twins have noticed?  
  
Legolas forgot his own thoughts when he heard Estel's pitiful whimper. Legolas knocked on a nearby door, and when he received no answer, he opened it.  
  
The room was small and sunny, and looked like guest room. A large feather bed sat at the center next to a nightstand. A bathroom was connected to the bedroom.  
  
Legolas gently laid Estel onto the bed, and at once began filling up a large basin with warm water from the bathroom sink. He searched in the cabinets for a clean cloth, and grabbed a few basic herbs that were in the small medicine cabinet.  
  
The elf returned to the hurt boy, and pressed a slender hand to his forehead. Legolas frowned; Estel had a fever, and it was growing higher.  
  
At the slight contact, Estel's gray blue eyes fluttered open. He stifled a moan and struggled to get away from Legolas.  
  
"Shhh...nay, Estel, relax. I will not hurt you," Legolas whispered in what he hoped was a soothing voice.  
  
The young man closed his eyes and tried to slow his rapid breathing.  
  
Legolas now could really get a good look at Estel's injuries. His shoulder was black with bruising, and Estel's leg was scratched badly. Another dark bruise colored his eye and cheek. Lighter bruises in the shape of fingerprints covered Estel's neck, and a raised red mark also decorated the sensitive skin.  
  
"How long has he been doing this to you?" Legolas questioned, sympathy and sadness thick in his normally melodic voice.  
  
"Years," Estel began softly, and kept his eyes on the ground, "Ever since I can remember. It has gotten worse lately."  
  
Legolas bravely made an attempt to clasp Estel's hand in comfort, and succeeded.  
  
"Hasn't....hasn't any of your family noticed?" Legolas asked, as this fact bothered him greatly. Elrond and his children were caring people, and the bruises wouldn't go unnoticed.  
  
Estel looked Legolas in the eye. "Ada is running a kingdom; the twins are always on patrol. Yes, they notice and ask, but I make up excuses. I cannot tell them, or Lenwe will find ways to hurt them and me even more. Even if I told them; would they care? I am only a mortal man who has no importance in this world."  
  
Legolas shook his head firmly. "You know that is not true, Estel. You are a kind soul that deserves to be loved. Lenwe has no right to treat you like this."  
  
Estel shook his head in protest. "You must have heard him; I am worthless. I am good for nothing. I cannot change the world for the better. He has always been right; even if he was wrong, I would be afraid to disagree with him," the boy murmured, his voice ashamed and quiet.  
  
"You are truly terrified of him." Legolas realized. Estel nodded.  
  
"Of course. Anyone who has been abused for nearly 15 years would be frightened of him. Lenwe is a cold soul who has found no joy in life. Yet, he is highly respected, but no one knows him like I do...."  
  
Legolas nodded, feeling terrible for Estel. But, if Lenwe had abused Estel, he could've abused other elves.  
  
"Who taught Elladan and Elrohir?" he asked.  
  
"Glorfindel," Estel began, "He taught them for years and would've taught me, if Lenwe hadn't requested to teach me."  
  
"Requested?" Legolas wondered, and his brow furrowed.  
  
"Said I had a thirst for learning and he wanted to explore my abilities," Estel mumbled and again looked at the ground.  
  
Legolas nodded sadly. "You are hurt, Estel. Please let me care for your injuries."  
  
Estel looked at him warily.  
  
"I won't do anything you do not want me to do," Legolas assured him quickly, and was relieved when Estel nodded. The boy lay down cautiously, watching Legolas with wide eyes.  
  
"Can you take off your shirt?" Legolas asked, clearly concerned if Estel could even move his one arm because of his shoulder.  
  
Estel gave a valiant try, but sighed and shook his head in defeat.  
  
Legolas stood and walked over to Estel's other side, and gently removed his tunic. His fingers accidentally brushed the blackened skin, but it was still soft as a petal.  
  
The elf carefully removed Estel's tunic, and his chest was finally bare. Bruises and scratches covered the well muscled flesh, and Legolas clucked softly.  
  
Estel was extremely tense. He obviously didn't want to be even half naked. When Legolas began to apply a paste of healing herbs to the bruises on his shoulder, he flinched involuntarily. The elf sensed his discomfort and whispered soothing words of elvish to him.  
  
After bandaging the severe bruises to keep the paste on them, Legolas helped Estel with his tunic. The young man had been shivering and Legolas regretted not covering him with a blanket.  
  
Legolas them moved to treat Estel's leg, and asked the man to remove his tattered leggings. Estel tried to protest, but no sound came out of his mouth.  
  
"Please, Estel. I only want to check the cuts on your legs and treat them," the elf soothed, and felt even more concerned. Estel's breathing became faster and he seemed like he wanted to run out of the room. But, with shaking hands, Estel removed his shredded leggings.  
  
Legolas gasped with horror as he saw the long, strong limbs. Deep blue bruises shaped like hands and fingers covered Estel's curved hips, and pink scratches also covered the bruises.  
  
Legolas could not stop himself from gaping. "What...what did he do to you?" he asked in a hushed voice, and dreaded the answer. The bruises were tell-tale signs.  
  
Estel again did not meet his eyes, and quickly pulled his leggings up, ignoring the pain that went through his battered hips.  
  
"I...it was just another beating, but he targeted my hips...." he began, but Legolas could see he was lying through his teeth.  
  
"He touched you by force, didn't he? He touched you intimately without your consent. He...he raped you."  
  
A thick and uncomfortable silence filled the room.  
  
"It...it has not been the first time," came Estel's small voice, and tears and misery were evident in it.  
  
Legolas stood in disbelief and anger. Lenwe beating Estel was bad enough, but...raping him? How could an elf rape another? Sexual abuse was thought to be one of the worst crimes committable in the Elven world. And Estel had gone through it for years, without anyone's help.  
  
"When?" Legolas whispered, his voice still hushed.  
  
"Last night, after I saw you in the stables."  
  
The two looked at eachother in silence.  
  
"Please do not tell anyone. Lenwe has always threatened me that if I tell anyone, he will hurt me and anyone who is close to me. I cannot bring that upon my family. they are the only one I have ever had," Estel pleaded.  
  
Legolas looked like he was having an internal battle with himself.  
  
"Estel...I cannot let him hurt you anymore. I want to respect your wishes, however. Maybe there is a way I can keep you from him...."  
  
The elf thought about ways to get Estel out of the abusive Lenwe's hands. Maybe if Estel did not have to be tutored....  
  
"Perhaps I can talk to Lord Elrond about teaching you archery and fighting skills. Glorfindel is a marvelous sword fighter, but he lacks in archery. I could get you out of normal lessons with Lenwe so I could tutor you myself." Legolas desperately wanted to keep Estel safe, and archery seemed like a perfectly good excuse.  
  
Estel's dull eyes now brightened. "That could work. Maybe you should talk to Ada tomorrow. We have missed dinner." But then a dismayed look passed over Estel's face.  
  
"Oh no..." he began.  
  
"Yes?" Legolas asked, curious.  
  
"How are we going to explain that we weren't at dinner? If anyone finds out that I was hurt, someone could think you guilty. Also, what if Lenwe finds out about you tutoring me? He might hurt you..." Estel said, fear evident in his voice.  
  
That was a problem, Legolas decided. Their disappearance at dinner was suspicious, and questions would have to be answered.  
  
Legolas, however, was not afraid of Lenwe. Who knew? Maybe he should be afraid of him. But, his own safety was not important to him right now. All that mattered was Estel.  
  
"We will worry about that when it comes, Estel. All that matters to me is your safety right now."  
  
Estel shook his head. "I just do not want you to be hurt, Legolas. You really helped me."  
  
Legolas smiled tenderly. He gently leant down and placed a gentle kiss on Estel's forehead, and let his lips linger for a few moments. A wild and unwanted thought ran through his head; he wanted to kiss the boy on his lips. Legolas mentally slapped himself, and tried to look normal.  
  
Estel looked at him in the eye, and then smiled back. "Thank you," he whispered.  
  
"I...I am going to get you some clothes from your chamber. It is next to the twins' room, isn't it?" Anything to get out of the room quickly, Legolas thought. A blush was creeping over his cheeks, and he knew that Estel would notice.  
  
"Aye," Estel noted Legolas' slightly nervous attitude, but simply dismissed it.  
  
Legolas nodded, and then left the room, very confused thoughts running through his head.

* * *

Hope you like. Please, please review!! 


	4. 4

Wow. Over 60 reviews! I'm so glad you are liking this story. Keep reviewing!

* * *

Estel gingerly laid his head back onto the pillow when Legolas left. His body ached and so did his heart.  
  
Now that Legolas had found out his secret, he feared for the elf's safety. Lenwe was a ruthless monster, and would find out a way to hurt him and Legolas badly.  
  
He hadn't wanted anyone to find out his secret; he had been terrified that someone would. Lenwe had always threatened him that if he breathed a word to anyone, that person would pay dearly and so would he. Estel had done his best to protect his family, and had succeeded. Also, Estel was terrified that his family would think him weak for letting the abuse continue for so long.  
  
Yes, they did question, and Estel made up excuses. He had tripped; he had fallen off of a horse or something.  
  
Part of him, a deep part of him, resented the fact that Elrond had not helped him. He trusted the half elf deeply, and loved him as a father.  
  
How could he blame them? He had done all to his ability to hide it from them, and they probably didn't want to be prying.  
  
But didn't they hear? Didn't they hear his broken sobs at night? Didn't they see Lenwe's predatory looks towards him?  
  
And now, Legolas, who he barely trusted, had found out. The most surprising fact was that he wanted to help him.  
  
All of his life, Estel felt shadowed in the presence of elves. They were beautiful, nearly perfect creatures to him. Even though no one had ever given him reason to feel inferior, he felt just that; not as important and a mere mortal.  
  
Yet, a small bit of hope had been rekindled. Maybe Legolas would help him and protect him.  
  
Just the fact that Legolas had offered to help had warmed Estel's torn soul, making him trust the elf even more.

* * *

Legolas' thoughts where a whirl of emotions. Anger, sadness, hope, protectiveness....  
  
Estel's predicament shocked him, and yet in the back of his mind, he had known something was terribly wrong. Now, it all fit together; the bruises on his neck, the raspy voice. Lenwe must have choked him within an inch of his life.  
  
Estel's timidness had puzzled him when he had arrived, and at least now he knew why the boy was like this.  
  
The corridors were empty; the rest of the household must've been at dinner, which was still going on. A part of Legolas wondered where Lenwe had gone...when he would return...  
  
Legolas made a mental note to repair the door that he had knocked down. He winced; Elrond probably wouldn't appreciate walking down a hall and seeing an oak door lying in the doorway.  
  
Legolas found his way to Estel's chambers, and was momentarily happy to find that the door was unlocked. He opened the door and went in, but narrowed his eyes at what he saw.  
  
The bed's covers were in disarray, and a candle lay on the floor, broken in half. Upon closer inspection, Legolas saw dark stains coloring the sheets. To his dismay, he saw that it was blood. Estel's blood....  
  
Sadness filled Legolas like a rising, flooded river, which was quickly replaced by fury. Fury at Lenwe, and Elrond and his family for not noticing. Why hadn't they protected Estel?  
  
Legolas closed his eyes and took a deep breath, forcing himself to calm down. Estel had probably been very good at hiding his emotions.  
  
Elrond was a good person, and so were his sons, daughter and household. None of them would ever intentionally hurt anyone.  
  
After quickly selecting a blue shirt, a black tunic and black leggings made of a light silky material, Legolas explored Estel's room a bit further.  
  
The chambers greatly resembled Elladan and Elrohir's; large and luxurious. The bed was made of polished wood and was shaped into a beautiful knot at the headboard, and was covered with warm covers of silk and velvet. The walls were colored a light cream and had a border of flowing ivy. An enormous rug made like the colorful crest of Elrond's family adorned the floor. The room also led out to a balcony overlooking a streams and bridge.  
  
Legolas also heard the sound of flowing water. A small fountain was in the bathroom, which in itself was big. An in ground pool lay in the center of the room with bottles of soaps, shampoos and oils surrounding it.  
  
Well, Elrond had certainly done nothing to make Estel feel unwelcome. The rooms were cozy and warm, and spoke of family and comfort. But, as Legolas sadly surveyed the blood on Estel's bedcovers, he knew that Estel would never feel at home here.

* * *

Estel nearly jumped off the bed as the door opened slowly. He instantly calmed when he saw it was just Legolas returning with his clothes. The elf smiled and handed him the outfit.  
  
Legolas turned, thinking that Estel probably wanted some privacy. As the boy changed, he spoke.  
  
"It's too late to go to dinner. What would you like to do? Rest? Get something to eat?" Legolas had noticed that Estel's bruised ribs were easily visible, and he was much too thin in Legolas' opinion.  
  
Estel turned and faced Legolas, but then dropped his eyes. "I...I don't know..." Legolas frowned. Estel was still uncomfortable around him, and he briefly wondered if he would want to spend time with him.  
  
"Why don't we walk in the gardens? No one is usually there at this hour," Legolas suggested, hoping that Estel would accept. He wanted to get to know the boy more.  
  
Estel hesitated, but then to Legolas' great surprise and pleasure, he smiled. It was a beautiful smile and Legolas nearly felt faint at seeing him truly happy for a moment.  
  
"I would like that," Estel whispered, feeling confused by the elf's offer. He was beginning to trust Legolas little by little. How could someone who had just saved him from a painful fate hurt him now?  
  
Legolas returned the smile and nodded. "We should go, then. Come on." The elf began to walk out of the room, and then turned and waited for Estel expectantly.  
  
The young man looked around the room once more, and then followed Legolas.  
  
Legolas smiled. He could tell he was beginning to gain Estel's trust, a true gift in itself.

* * *

Estel sighed in contentment. The gardens were beautiful and almost mystical at this time of year. Large, exotic looking flowers colored the courtyard along with shaped topiaries. The smell of honeysuckle and other sweet scented flowers filled the air. The two could hear running water from the many streams and fountains, along with the chirruping of frogs and birds. Fireflies lit up the truly wonderful sight, and Estel couldn't remember when he had felt this much at peace.  
  
Estel looked over to Legolas, who had closed his eyes and took a deep breath, inhaling the delightful scents of the secluded area. It seemed that his entire body was surrounded by a golden glow.  
  
The prince opened his eyes and turned to Estel, smiling. "Is there no place more glorious than this?" he asked playfully, and Estel swore he saw the blue eyes sparkling. Legolas was truly enjoying himself, and for some reason that made Estel grin as well.  
  
Estel shook his head in agreement, and then made to walk slowly around the landscaped gardens. Legolas walked up to him until they were side by side, and the two shared a companionable silence. Estel had to admit that he liked the elf's company.  
  
Legolas sometimes stole a glance at Estel and hoped the boy didn't notice. The more time they spent together, the more Legolas became attached to Estel. He also was beginning to appreciate Estel's beauty, which was truly exquisite for a man. The way the soft, evening light lit up Estel's tan skin made him look healthier and happier. His soft, copper colored locks framed his chiseled face, and for a moment Legolas thought he looked more elven than human. The twinkling gray blue eyes added to the factor.  
  
Estel did notice that Legolas was staring at him, which made him slightly nervous. The elf's gaze wasn't predatory, however, and this reassured Estel.  
  
The two came upon a gazebo, which Legolas walked into and sat down. He invited Estel to sit by him, which the boy did.  
  
Silence once again fell over them. They got lost in their own thoughts, until Estel broke the silence.  
  
"I...thank you. For what you did. You really saved me from a lot of pain," he whispered, and made eye contact with Legolas. His bright azure eyes were warm and gentle.  
  
"Of course, Estel. I only wish I could've helped you earlier. I will do my best to protect you from now on." Legolas was touched by Estel's quiet thank you, and he wanted nothing more than to wrap the young man in a warm embrace. He knew that Estel would feel threatened.  
  
They held eye contact for a few minutes, until it was Legolas who broke the stare. A light blush colored his cheeks, but Estel attributed it to the warm summer air.  
  
"We...we should go back..." Legolas mumbled under his breath. He had felt a tingling go through his body when he had looked into Estel's eyes, and truly hoped it wasn't stirrings of arousal. He had just gotten Estel's trust; he couldn't feel a desire toward him!  
  
Estel nodded, and they left the gazebo. Night had fallen; stars lit up the navy blue sky and the moon shone pearl.  
  
They walked back into the Last Homely House, and they parted where the hallways to their chambers separated.  
  
"Thank you, Legolas," Estel whispered once more.  
  
Legolas smiled gently. "I will see you tomorrow, my friend. Sleep well."  
  
Legolas turned and headed down the corridor, and Estel sighed. He also walked down the darkened hallway, dreading a night that could potentially be full of pain and broken tears.

* * *

I hope you liked. I know Legolas said he would protect Estel, but he didn't even think of at night. Estel didn't have the courage to ask.  
  
Please review! 


	5. 5

Estel closed the door to his rooms slowly, making sure it was locked, even though it would make no difference to Lenwe if he wanted to get in. The tutor had stolen Estel's only key to his rooms, making the boy vulnerable at any time.  
  
Estel's mind was fogged; so much had happened in the past few hours. Legolas had found out his terrible secret, and said he would help protect him. He felt a feeling of gratitude toward the elf, who was beginning to gain his trust. Legolas seemed like a gentle, kind creature, and Estel was starting to feel safe around him.  
  
The walk that they had taken had been comforting and relaxing, and Estel had enjoyed himself. For that short time he had felt free, free of his troubles and worries.  
  
Estel shook his head, and then went to lie down. To his dismay, he saw his sheets were covered with his own blood from the night before. Tomorrow was the day when a maid would collect his bedclothes...what would he say to them?  
  
His concern for Legolas' safety grew. The elf had showed him kindness and compassion and he was beginning to care for him more.  
  
His thoughts and fears raged inside his head, and Estel found no sleep that night. He would lie back down, but if he heard a small noise, he would sit up and stare at the door fearfully. Yet, no one came.  
  
The night went on like that, until just an hour before dawn, exhaustion took over the broken boy, and he was allowed to rest for some time.

* * *

Legolas felt troubled that night as well. A nagging suspicion in his head told him something was amiss, but he couldn't put his finger on it.  
  
Estel. That was what was wrong.  
  
He felt strong feelings of protection and friendship toward the young man, and he wanted to be near him. Estel was a wonderful person to be around, even if he was reserved and timid. He was by no means cold.  
  
As Legolas tossed and turned for awhile, listening to the brook outside below his window, he fell asleep, thinking of the garden and the beautiful boy happy.

* * *

As Legolas entered the breakfast hall, several questioning looks were shot at him. He could tell Elrond wanted to speak to him, and braced himself for questions later that day. Nonetheless, Elrond smiled warmly at him and bid him good morning.  
  
Legolas sat down and began to eat a warm, creamy cereal when Estel appeared. The boy looked dreadful; he was pale and he had dark circles under his eyes. Legolas grew concerned, and wondered briefly if Lenwe had gotten to Estel again. Guilt and shame filled him; that was what had been bothering him! What if Lenwe had broken into Estel's rooms or something?  
  
Estel sat down beside him and smiled. "Good morning, Legolas," he said softly, and Legolas was relieved to hear that his voice wasn't pained or nervous.  
  
"Good morning, Estel. Did you sleep well?" Legolas asked apprehensively.  
  
Estel at first hesitated, but then shook his head. "Nay, I did not rest well last night. My head was full of thoughts, and it kept me distracted." It was true; he had just left out the part about watching the door. Elrohir sat by him this morning and he didn't want him to overhear.  
  
Legolad frowned sadly. "I am sorry to hear that, Estel." He couldn't help but wonder if Legolas was telling the truth.  
  
"Well, I am going to inform Lord Elrond of our preposition. I was hoping we could get started tomorrow," Legolas whispered, and Estel nodded.  
  
The prince stood, and walked slowly to Elrond. The lord looked at him with kind eyes. "May I help you with something, Legolas?"  
  
"Aye, my lord. Estel and I spoke last night, and he commented on my archery. I would like to know if I have your permission to train him to become an established archer. I know it would take up the time for his normal lessons with...with Lenwe," Elrond's eyes sparked oddly at the mention of the tutor's name, but Legolas didn't notice. "But Estel and I would like to get to know eachother better as well."  
  
Elrond looked to Estel, who was smiling at them, looking hopeful. Seeing that peaceful expression on his son's face, Elrond had no choice but to accept.  
  
"I would be honored if you taught Estel archery, Legolas. You may start tomorrow, and Estel may break from his lessons today. Perhaps you two could spend time together today as well," Elrond said regally. He could tell Legolas and Estel wanted to do this, and he had no problem with it.  
  
Legolas bowed his head slightly. "Thank you, my lord," he said, and walked back to his seat.  
  
The Prince of Mriwkood informed Estel of what was going to happen, and Legolas was sure he saw a burden lift off of Estel's very face.  
  
Breakfast ended quickly, much too quickly in Legolas' opinion. He didn't want to seem like he was clinging to Estel, so he didn't ask questions of what the boy was doing after breakfast.  
  
"I hope to see you soon, Estel," Legolas murmured.  
  
Estel nodded. "And I you, Legolas," he replied, and he then left the hall. Legolas nearly slapped himself, but the twins were still in the hall along with Glorfindel. He instead left as well, and headed for the secluded stream below the balcony in his guest rooms. Elladan and Elrohir had to go on patrol that day, so he intended to bathe and ponder his feelings.

* * *

Legolas sighed blissfully as he lay out in the warm sun, inhaling the sweet scents of flowers and fruits. His bath had been refreshing and very enjoyable, and he felt content.  
  
His thoughts kept drifting the Lenwe and his whereabouts; was he plotting against him and Estel? Was he still lurking in the halls?  
  
At least Estel was free to do whatever he pleased today.  
  
Legolas stood up finally and stretched. He then dressed quickly and knowing that this was his second home and he didn't need to use braids to show his rank, he twisted all of his long hair into a thick braid. It was an uncommon hairstyle among elves, and it set the prince apart from everyone else, a factor that Legolas liked.  
  
Wondering what Estel was doing and if he was happy, Legolas headed back for the Last Homely House.

* * *

Legolas walked slowly through the corridors, pausing to look at some of the magnificent paintings that lined the walls. He was walking down the hall that led to the library, and before he reached it, an alluring sound floated to his ears.  
  
He turned the corner and walked into the library. Before him was a choir of about 15 male elves. Lovely sounds and lyrics came from their lips, a song about the beauty of the earth. The mix of high, clear voices blended well with the deeper, richer voices.  
  
But then Legolas saw that there were not only elves.  
  
Estel stood with the elves, and was singing along with them. His face was bright and had a healthy flush upon it, and his eyes were sparkling.  
  
A particularly lovely portion came, and everyone fell silent except for Estel. He raised his voice in a pure, beautiful sound that rivaled a nightingale. His voice was that of an elf's; heartfelt, utterly gorgeous.  
  
Legolas stood dumbfounded; he would have never guessed that Estel could sing so well, or that he enjoyed it. He was sure he had heard no sound as radiant and angelic as Estel's voice.  
  
Estel noticed him then, and met his eyes. The twinkling gray blue eyes gazed at him, and while he sung, Estel's lips upturned into a smile.  
  
It was at that moment that Legolas knew he had lost his heart to the boy.

* * *

Hours passed. Legolas was still transfixed with Estel's voice; that peaceful, beauteous melody invading his thoughts.  
  
He asked Elrond if he could be excused from lunch, as he wasn't feeling hungry. Elrond thought nothing of it, and granted him permission. He still didn't ask Legolas about dinner the night before, and Legolas decided to explain.  
  
"Lord Elrond, please forgive my absence yesterday at dinner. I was feeling unusually tired, and I went to see if I could you before dinner in the library. Instead, I found Estel in the library. We started to talk, and we lost track of time. I hope you didn't take it as a sign of disrespect," Legolas said, and stared at Elrond with big, pleading eyes. Elrond was close to him and he hoped he hadn't offended him.  
  
Elrond grinned. The large eye trick had often been used with him when Legolas was a child, and it had always worked. "Of course I forgive you, Legolas. I understand getting lost in conversation with Estel; he is a delight to be around."  
  
Legolas smiled back. "Aye, indeed he is. Thank you, my lord." He then left Elrond's study, heading for his rooms to rest and change before dinner.

* * *

After changing into a dark, midnight blue tunic and black leggings, Legolas hurried to the Hall of Fire. Dinner was a more public event that breakfast and lunch and most elves of the household would he present.  
  
Legolas found Estel was already seated. He went to sit down, and greeted the young boy.  
  
"I heard you sing today, Estel. You're...you sounded beautiful. Your voice is like that of liquid silk; smooth and flowing," Legolas said softly, and blushed a bit. Estel's eyes were surprised at receiving such a compliment, but were also pleased.  
  
"Thank you for your kind words, Legolas. I love to sing; I feel most at peace when doing so." Estel felt secret pleasure at being praised by the prince, who was rumored to have a voice of beauty.  
  
Suddenly, the large doors opened to the hall, and Legolas looked quickly to the door. To his utter horror, he saw Lenwe walking swiftly towards them, looking dangerously beautiful in robes of deep green. His long, dark red hair was braided yet again in detailed, elaborate braids and twists.  
  
Legolas then turned to Estel, who had tensed. The boy actually started to shake very, very slightly.  
  
Legolas was angered at seeing how badly Lenwe distressed Estel, and took no notice of where Lenwe sat, to Elrond's right.  
  
Legolas clasped Estel's hand, and rubbed the skin gently under the table. "Shh, be strong, Estel. He will not hurt you while I am here. I will protect you, my friend." To his relief, he felt Estel squeeze his hand weakly. The boy's quickened breathing slowed, and he looked at Legolas gratefully.  
  
Elladan, who sat next to Estel this time, looked puzzled. "Are you alright, brother?"  
  
Estel nodded his head shakily. "Aye, it was just a chill. I'm fine, Elladan."  
  
Elladan still looked slightly suspicious, but then turned back to his plate of salad and spoke with Erestor.  
  
Estel let out a sigh and then looked to Legolas once again. There was a strong trust in those eyes, and Legolas felt fluttery and warm from the gaze.  
  
His feelings of love were growing stronger, but he knew that he couldn't frighten or intimidate Estel, who had become his most treasured friend.

* * *

The rest of the evening passed by quickly. Estel and Legolas had again walked in the gardens for sometime, enjoying the silence and tranquility.  
  
"Thank you for earlier, Legolas. You really helped me," Estel uttered earnestly, and had met Legolas' eyes. The elf had nodded, and smiled. To Estel, it always seemed that Legolas was smiling.  
  
"Of course, Estel. I hate to see you uncomfortable."  
  
The time came for them to go inside, and when Legolas was about to bid Estel goodbye, the boy spoke.  
  
"Legolas...I, I was wondering if...if you would mind staying in my rooms tonight. The truth is, Lenwe gets into my rooms quite often at night. He stole my key years ago. I would...I would feel better if someone were there to...protect me," Estel said in a rushed voice. He was blushing from slight embarrassment.  
  
Legolas' face softened, touched that Estel rusted him enough to ask him for his help.  
  
" I will stay with you tonight, Estel. I will do anything to make you feel safer or comfortable."  
  
Estel smiled. "Thank you," he muttered, and beckoned Legolas to follow him to his chambers.

* * *

Minutes later, Legolas was settled comfortably in a soft chair in Estel's rooms, reading. Estel was brushing the tangles out of his hair, and the two talked softly.  
  
A lovely sound of pure beauty floated through the windows, almost like Estel's lovely voice. Legolas walked toward the balcony and peered out, and saw that the balcony next to theirs was occupied.  
  
"Glorfindel is playing his flute for Erestor," Estel's gentle voice reached Legolas' ears. "He does it often."  
  
Yes, on the balcony sat Glorfindel, playing a silver flute, and Erestor sat on his lap, reclining into him. Glorfindel's cerulean eyes were closed, and he skillfully moved his long fingers over the instrument. Both of their faces showed tranquility and peace.  
  
"He is amazing."  
  
"Aye, he has lots of talent. In Gondolin, the flute was a primary instrument. It...it helps me fall asleep."  
  
At first Legolas was about to ask why Estel had trouble sleeping, but then he realized why as he remembered the bloody sheets. He felt immense sadness once again.  
  
Erestor whispered something, and Glorfindel laid down his flute. He wrapped his strong arms around Erestor's slender form and gathered him up. He planted a kiss on Erestor's smooth forehead, and then they gently sealed their lips together.  
  
"Their love is so pure, and so strong, " Legolas mused as he watched the couple.  
  
Estel nodded almost sadly. "Yes. I've never seen two people in love as such as they are. They are always so gentle with the other....."  
  
The two shared a look.  
  
Estel yawned slightly, and lay down. "Their love is beautiful..." and then he closed his eyes.  
  
Moments later, Estel's breathing became deeper and more relaxed. Legolas smiled gently, and tenderly fingered a lock of Estel's silky chestnut hair.  
  
"I want to make you feel beautiful," he whispered passionately.  
  
Little did he know, Estel had heard him slightly, not knowing if it was a dream or a reality. Whatever it was, it made his mind fill with peace, and he then fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Hope you like. Yep, the line 'I want to make you feel beautiful," is a line that is in Maroon 5's song, She Will be Loved. I do not own the song.  
  
Thank you so much, reviewers. Please keep reviewing! 


	6. 6

WOW!!! Over 100 reviews! You guys are the best! I'm so sorry I haven't updated sooner.

* * *

Estel stretched luxuriously in his bed, a smile on his face. He felt refreshed and well rested, a feeling he hadn't experienced for years.

The boy opened his eyes, and was greeted by hazy sunlight. It was early in the morning, and Estel noticed the windows were open. Sounds of songbirds floated to his ears, along with the sound of bubbling water. A feeling of peace and relaxation filled his soul, spreading throughout his entire body.

Estel then turned to look for Legolas. The elf was his reason for sleeping so well, and he felt eternal gratitude toward the blonde.

Legolas was asleep on the small couch next to Estel's bed. His golden hair was sprawled out around his form, and his chest moved up and down rhythmically. Sapphire eyes were glazed and unfocused.

Estel smiled softly. He had never noticed Legolas' true beauty before now, when he was asleep and unguarded. The rays from the morning sun made his form glow softly, and he seemed ethereal.

The young man felt his cheeks flush. He didn't even know Legolas that well; he shouldn't feel attracted to him! Estel thought he would never have impure thoughts about anyone because of Lenwe, but now, as he gazed at the handsome creature so near to his bed, he had proved himself wrong.

Estel's thoughts were pushed away from him when Legolas stretched and his blue eyes refocused. The elf yawned slightly, and then turned to look at him. His lips turned up in a kind smile.

"Good morning, Estel," he said softly. "Did you sleep well?"

The boy nodded and grinned. "Aye, I did. Thank you for staying with me."

Legolas nodded. "Anytime, Estel." He turned toward the window, and then continued. "It is a beautiful day for archery. We should probably head for the breakfast hall. After the meal, we can get started."

Estel reluctantly agreed. He would much rather stay in his chambers then go to breakfast, but he knew it would be suspicious.

"I'll see you in the hall, Estel. I have to go change," Legolas said, and then left the boy's chambers, leaving the boy to his puzzled thoughts.

* * *

Legolas smiled when Estel entered the hall just moments after he had. The boy looked good; the silk tunic and leggings hugged his shapely form and his eyes were bright. It was amazing what one good night of sleep did for him.

They spoke little during the meal; the twins were still out on a lengthy patrol with Glorfindel, and interestingly enough Elrond was not present. Legolas had considered asking Erestor about this, who was reading a book while eating, but thought better of it. After all, it wasn't his concern where the Lord of Imladris was at all times.

Elves began to leave the hall one by one, and when Erestor closed his book and bid them good morning, Legolas turned to Estel and asked, "Should we get started?" The elf was eager to get out into the clear morning sunshine and spend more time with Estel.

Estel smiled and nodded. To his great surprise, Legolas saw a faint blush spread over Estel's cheeks. He wondered if he had just imagined it as they stepped out into the courtyard.

* * *

Elrond walked swiftly down the halls to Glorfindel's rooms. He wanted to discuss the border patrol and looked forward to seeing the blonde. He hoped that is would get his mind off of Lenwe's words about Legolas and his son.

Their conversation had been bothering him for the entire night.

He was about to go around a corner when he heard hushed voices. He was certain he heard Estel's name mentioned, and he couldn't stop his infamous streak of curiosity from rearing it's head. He stayed behind the corner and listened carefully

"...doesn't make any sense. Why would a large blood stain be on Estel's bedcovers?" he heard a tall, young maid say. Concern colored her voice as she listened intently to another maid's advice.

Elrond strained his ears harder. Blood? On Estel's sheets? What where they speaking off?

"I know. I've never questioned anyone about it, but Estel is troubled. I've often wondered about him."

The taller she elf nodded. "He was such a sweet young boy when he got here, but as the years went by he began to talk less and less."

The other servant shook her head and clucked sadly. "Well, all we can do is hope. It is not our place to question Lord Elrond about it."

The two she elves picked up the large baskets of laundry they had sat down and headed down the corridor.

Elrond leaned back against the wall of the hallway, confused by what he had heard. Could it have been a mistake? Was it just hearsay? He made up his mind to ask Estel about it the next morning. The boy was currently with Legolas, and Elrond didn't want to do anything to hurt their friendship.

Still, he couldn't shake the nagging thoughts of the concerned she elves and Estel's troubled gray blue eyes.

* * *

Legolas tried not to stare as Estel pulled back the bowstring, his firm muscles rippling under the thin silk fabric of his undershirt. The day was warmer than they had expected and they had taken off their tunics. Legolas felt almost self conscious with the boy, a fact that surprised him. Elves weren't embarrassed by their bodies, but somehow this felt different.

They had been practicing for a while, and Estel kept improving with each shot. Legolas was impressed with the boy's determination. He never gave up and always tried to do his best.

Estel narrowed his eyes and concentrated on the target that was set up on a wooden decoy of a deer. His long fingers let go of the bowstring and the arrow ht the ring just outside of the center.

"That was excellent, Estel!" Legolas praised, and laid a hand on Estel's shoulder. Estel flinched slightly, but he didn't seem upset at all by this affectionate touch.

"Thank you, Legolas. I have never been very good at archery and I'm glad I get a chance to practice it with you," Estel said softly, looking up at Legolas. He brought up a hand and swept away a stray strand of golden hair that had become loose from the braids. Legolas leaned into the caress slightly. Estel looked up into the kind dark blue eyes and smiled. "Thank you," he began, taking his hand from Legolas' soft cheek. "You have saved me from much pain."

Legolas gazed back into the grey blue orbs. "I am only sorry I didn't leave Mirkwood earlier. I am happy that I could help you this much."

With that, the two grabbed their tunics and dressed again. Legolas bid Estel farewell until lunch, when they would meet again. Estel smiled and set off swiftly, leaving Legolas to calm his rapid breathing from being that close to the boy.

* * *

Legolas eyes narrowed as the doors opened to the Hall of Fire and Lenwe swept in gracefully. Lunch and breakfast were only family affairs, or at least Legolas had thought. He felt Estel tense once more next, and he again gently grasped the cold hand. "You're safe, Estel," he whispered soothingly.

Lenwe nodded to Erestor and Glorfindel and then again sat to Elrond's right. Elrond greeted the tutor personally, and Lenwe smiled softly. Legolas would have thought him attractive at that moment if he didn't know the poisonous heart and soul within. He brushed Estel's slender hand with his thumb and began to start on the light soup. He met Lenwe's eyes once more, stunned by the ice in the blue green irises.

* * *

Elrond was squinting his eyes to get a better look at his foster son and Legolas. The two were talking quietly, and were leaning in toward the other.

Lenwe noticed where Elrond's stare was directed and smirked briefly. "They seem to have gotten awfully close, don't you think, my lord?" he asked smoothly, and pretended to sound interested.

Elrond nodded absentmindedly, whispering, "Yes, they have." He knew that Estel was skittish and even afraid around strangers, a fact that puzzled him. Now he and Legolas were good friends, something he was happy about, but also slightly curious. His thoughts drifted to the conversation he had heard earlier.

Lenwe now leaned in toward him. "My lord...have you noticed the faint bruises on Estel's neck the past few days?" Lenwe's tone was whispering and silky, and one could say suggestive. It nearly resembled a purr.

Elrond's brow furrowed. "I did notice. I didn't ask, because I didn't want to pry. He never wants to talk to me or anyone else anymore. I was concerned I would frighten him."

Lenwe's warm breath brushed against Elrond's neck. "It's nearly coincidential, my lord, that Estel seems to have acquired these bruises right after Prince Legolas has arrived."

* * *

Sorry so short, but I had to post something. I have been so busy with school. Please review.


	7. 7

WOW! 142 reviews! You guys are amazing. I'm so happy you like this story. I'm sorry updates are so spaced apart.

I hope you enjoy this. Please review.

* * *

Legolas still held onto Estel's hand as Lenwe whispered to Elrond. Something wasn't right...and as Lenwe spoke, he glanced sideways at Legolas, and his full lips arranged into a smirk. That poisonous, devious look in the teal eyes nearly made Legolas shiver...

Right then it hit Legolas. The looks, the whispering, Elrond's surprised looks over to their table.

"By the Valar," he whispered, his voice barely audible. Estel caught the distraught expression in Legolas' eyes and leaned in toward the elf.

"Legolas?" he began, his voice concerned. "What is amiss?" Legolas looked so shocked and upset and he was staring right at Lenwe.

"I," Legolas started, but then dropped his face from Lenwe's gaze and faced Estel.

"What?" Estel asked, his voice soft. His blue grey eyes were troubled and confused, and to Legolas' delight he gently stroked Legolas' hand with his thumb.

"Estel, I have just figured out some very bad news. I can't speak of it here, but do not follow me out of this hall. Wait ten or fifteen minutes and then meet me at my rooms. Do you know where they are located?" Legolas said in an urgent tone.

"Aye," Estel said faintly and nodded. He had no idea why Legolas was acting so strange, but he knew it must have been dire for Legolas to be so tense. Legolas was a calm person, clearly demonstrated when he threatened Lenwe. But now, as Estel studied the intense blue eyes and felt the slightly clammy hand of the elf, he realized that something truly was wrong.

* * *

"Legolas, what is going on?" Estel demanded when Legolas locked the doors to his chambers after he came in. Fear licked his insides as he heard the door being locked. He told himself over and over that was just Legolas, and his breathing slowed.

"Please sit down, Estel," Legolas said, and motioned to the small couch that was in his room. Estel walked over to it and sat down, waiting for Legolas to join him as well. The elf sat across from him and gently grasped his hands in his.

"Estel," Legolas started, and then took a deep breath, "Lenwe is trying to make me appear guilty for his crimes. I may be forced to leave Imladris within the coming days."

Legolas watched Estel's expression change with sad eyes from slightly frightened to shocked and disbelieving. He grasped Estel's hands tighter and tried to reassure him by stroking the cold skin.

"W-what? Nay, this cannot be happening...how do you know?" Estel whispered in a blank tone, his eyes shining with tears.

"I made eye contact with Lenwe this evening. I...I can just...read him, Estel. He can be read like an open book. Elrond kept looking at me with this betrayed expression in his eyes. If Lenwe is as cunning as I think he is, this would be the exact thing he would do. Blame his crime on the one who has befriended you and protected you," Legolas said in a low voice full of anger. He hated the broken look in Estel's eyes and hated himself for not being able to protect Estel for much longer. Elrond would take action if he believed Lenwe's lies.

He seriously considered telling Elrond what had happened for the last fifteen years. He wanted to help Estel so badly that if it meant betraying his trust, he would do so.

Growing rage at Elrond for not noticing grew inside of him and he desperately doused the flame. He could not let this happen.

"Estel, if I have to leave you will be alone. Lenwe will come at you again and will hurt you even more. I cannot let that happen," Legolas said in a firm voice.

Estel shook his head. "You cannot tell them. Please, do not tell them! You have no idea what damage will become of it." Tears gathered in the blue grey eyes and spilled down the flushed face.

Legolas stood up and paced around the room restlessly. "Estel, I could never live with myself if I found Lenwe hurt you and it was of my doing! I...I care about you, Estel. I cannot let this happen."

Estel also stood up, and Legolas could see he was angry. "You promised me that you would not tell anybody. Will you now betray my trust like everyone has done in the past? I will be alone in this world once more, knowing that I cannot trust you. I will be nothing more than a body, wandering this world, knowing I will die from this prison."

Legolas, ignoring the tears now streaming down Estel's face strode up to the boy and grabbed his shoulders forcefully. Estel's face was terrified but he did not pull away. "Why? Why won't you let me tell them?!" Legolas shouted, his anger overtaking him. His fierce love for Estel was strong inside of him and he would do anything to protect him.

Estel let out a sob and began to shake. "Because he is Elrond's lover!" he wailed, his voice anguished and broken. "...he is Ada's lover..." The boy fell to the ground and cried, letting his sorrow overtake him.

* * *

Legolas let his hands drop from Estel's shaken form, shocked by Estel's admission. "No," he said, his voice full of disbelief. "He cannot be."

How could Elrond be with someone as evil as Lenwe? ...How?

"H-How long?" Legolas asked in a hushed voice, not meeting Estel's gaze.

Estel looked up from his hands. "F-For years," he sobbed, his voice wet and thick from tears. "Shortly a-after I arrived h-here. I did n-not understand why my Ada would be with someone like him, but I do not know him as I thought I did. I have no one to care for me. I'm a-alone."

Legolas placed a gentle hand under Estel's chin and lifted his tear streaked face upward. "I will always care for you," he whispered, and then gently melded his lips onto Estel's. It was just a soft touch of their lips, as Legolas pulled away slowly after he had done it.

Estel looked at Legolas with confused eyes. Only shock showed on his face; no fear. It touched Legolas that Estel had this much trust in him not to dart away. The elf gently brushed his hand against Estel's parted pink lips.

"Please forgive me," Legolas said softly, barely audible. He backed away from Estel and ran a slender hand through his long blonde hair. Estel just turned away, his body shivering. He didn't know what had possessed him to kiss Estel, but the boy had looked so upset that Legolas had desperately wanted to soothe him. Now he feared that he had lost Estel's fragile trust.

Silence followed. A thick and uneasy silence. The only sound was Estel's ragged breathing and Legolas' quiet breaths.

Estel then faced Legolas. "Why did you do it?" he asked. There was no anger in his voice; only curiosity.

"I love you, Estel," Legolas said, his voice tender. Saying the words was a relief.

Estel stared at him like he was mad, his eyes distrustful.

"How can I believe you? No one has ever truly loved me before. They say they care but they turn their backs on me. I'm nothing to love. I have nothing to give. Nothing..." Estel said bitterly, his voice still shaking slightly.

Legolas walked to the boy slowly and shook his head. "You have stolen my heart, Estel, because you are who you are. You are a kind soul who had suffered through much. All I want to do is love and protect you."

Estel met Legolas' compassionate blue eyes with his own tear filled orbs. "And that is all I have ever wanted, all my life."

* * *

I'm so sorry its so short, but I HAD to give you this.


	8. 8

Aiya! These reviews are astounding! Thank you so much for all of your lovely comments. Keep them up!

Sorry this is short.

* * *

Estel met Legolas' compassionate blue eyes with his own tear filled ones. "That is all I have ever wanted, all my life."

"And you will have it," Legolas whispered, and grasped Estel's clammy hands in his own slender ones. He could tell that the boy was in emotional agony and wanted nothing more than to collapse. It made his heart ache to see the one he loved in such anguish.

Estel said nothing. He tentatively stepped forward to Legolas and hesitantly laid his head on the silk clad shoulder. The blonde pulled the younger boy gently towards him and brought a hand up to Estel's locks, gently cradling his head to his shoulder. Legolas' other arm wrapped itself around Estel's slim waist and supported the boy. His form was trembling slightly and Estel let the dam break loose, and all of the years of built up fear, sorrow, and anger came pouring out onto his savior.

"Let your tears fall onto me, my dear Estel. For if you fall, I will be here to catch you," Legolas murmured softly, and gently threaded his finger's through Estel's wavy hair. His thoughts had before been jumping all over the place; if Elrond would banish him, if he and Estel would never meet again...but now all of his thoughts centered on the crying boy in his arms.

* * *

Back in the chambers they shared, Lenwe could see the wheels turning in Elrond's mind. He grinned. His words had definitely alerted his lover and hopefully his plan would fall into place shortly.

Lover...to think of Elrond as that word had been a dream of his since day one. Yes, the power had attracted him, but Elrond's angular beauty had helped the arrangement. A part of Lenwe had even been smitten with Elrond's personality and their relationship had sparked quickly. Passionate, yes, but loving, no. Elrond had long since discovered that Lenwe didn't love him, and he had been hurt, but the feeling didn't last long. Elrond wanted to think that he was in love with the tutor, but he had to face reality; he just wasn't. He hadn't been in love since Celebrian and he resigned himself to the fact that he wouldn't love again. Nevertheless, the couple had stayed together. Elrond had been terrified of being alone once again and Lenwe wanted the power so he could have control over the half elf and his foster son.

Lenwe pushed the thoughts away of the past. This was the present, and he had to get rid of Legolas quickly. The elf had figured out his plan much too quickly, he decided. Lenwe had to act before he could tell Elrond his horrible secret.

Elrond just then came out of their bathroom, his dark hair loose and flowing down his back. He had taken off his formal robes and had slipped into a slim fitting tunic and leggings. Lenwe felt a rush of lust toward the half elf.

The tutor walked over to the Lord of Imladris, and wrapped a strong arm around the curved waist. He began to kiss and lick at Elrond's smooth neck, but the grey eyes were troubled, and Lenwe found that he wasn't in the mood to follow through.

"You are troubled, my lord; speak to me," Lenwe whispered, and sensually threaded his fingers through Elrond's silky locks. He already knew what the answer was, but he wanted to manipulate the half elf just a bit more.

"Your words have left me brooding, Lenwe. I now worry for Estel's well being." Elrond turned away from his lover and walked toward the huge, circular windows overlooking immaculate gardens and streams. The beautiful view had always helped to clear his mind before, but tonight no feeling of peace settled over him.

"Then why not send the Prince away from Imladris? It is a simple solution to a complex situation," Lenwe said, his tone a little more testy than he had wanted it to be. He was growing annoyed with Elrond and wanted nothing more than the strip his lover and take his fill fast and hard.

Elrond turned, and Lenwe actually felt a tiny feeling of guilt at the torn expression in the light eyes. The moonlight shone on Elrond's face, highlighting the dark circles under the grey orbs and the high cheekbones. He looked older and wearier than Lenwe had ever seen him.

The feeling was short lived, however.

Lenwe walked up behind Elrond and kneaded the tense shoulders. He licked a slightly pointed ear delicately, delighting in the shudder that came from Elrond. "Let me wash away your troubles tonight, Elrond. We can talk about this in the morning." The tutor untied Elrond's tunic while kissing the half elf firmly, and the half elf pushed his tongue into Lenwe's mouth Elrond needed the comfort that Lenwe willingly provided, and he let himself melt into the elf's heated embrace.

* * *

The night was unbearably long. Legolas had ignored his fears about being found with Estel in his chambers and had held the boy all night long. After all of their tears had been spilled together, they had fallen into a restless sleep. Legolas cradled Estel's body with his own, relishing the feel of the warm body against his.

It had surprised him that Estel left him this close, but attributed it to the trust the boy had in him. He was almost certain this would be their last night together for a very long time.

* * *

Dawn broke against the horizon. It was a cooler, damp day than the typical summer weather. Legolas and Estel had woken and changed quickly. Legolas had found a pair of leggings and a tunic that fit Estel, saving them the trip to Estel's chambers.

Legolas held Estel's head in his hand and pressed his lips to the smooth forehead. "I love you, Estel," he whispered.

"I...I love you too," Estel said so softly Legolas had to strain his ears. He was filled with momentary joy at Estel's confession, which had been an unexpected wonder.

Just then, a firm knock sounded on the heavy oaken door. Estel looked at Legolas, his expression fearful. Legolas shook his head when Estel headed for the bathroom door.

"We will face Lord Elrond unashamed, Estel," Legolas said, though his voice was slightly unsteady.

Without warning, the door opened, and in swept the Lord of Imladris. His eyes were narrowed as he surveyed Legolas, but when he saw Estel, his eyes had a definite sadness about them. He said not a word, just looked at the mussed bedclothes and the condition of the room.

Legolas and Estel waited with bated breath. Elrond did not look mad with fury or rage; his face showed almost no emotion whatsoever. Slowly, the lord made his made in front of Legolas. The prince stood with his back and shoulders straight, but his eyes were a dead giveaway that he was nervous.

Elrond started to say something, but stopped. He then grasped Legolas' shoulder in a fatherly gesture. His eyes showed immense sorrow.

"I think," he began in a soft voice, "that it would be best if you left Imladris for now, Legolas."

Elrond watched Legolas' eyes go from nervous to betrayed to devastated. He saw the father-son bond that he and Legolas shared melt away before him. It madehis heart ache, but he had to do what was right for Estel.

Legolas nodded his head. "As you wish, my lord," he whispered, and then turned away. He ran a hand through his loose hair and walked over to the large chest of drawers. He began to pack his things one by one.

Estel opened his mouth, but closed it. Elrond walked toward him and tried to embrace him, but Estel flinched away. Elrond's brow knitted in concern at the crushed look in Estel's eyes. He had thought Estel would have looked relieved, but the expression on Estel's face was the exact opposite; dread.

* * *

Legolas looked with sad eyes at the boy who stood below him. He was trying to memorize every delicate feature Estel possessed; the grey blue eyes, the fine cheekbones, the copper hair.

He had gotten to know Estel remarkably quickly, and had discovered all of his innermost torments and secrets. The prince had fallen in love, and now, torn apart by betrayal, the couple feared they would never meet again.

Estel looked around at his eight guards and nodded, signaling he was ready to go. He nodded to Elrond grimly, and then turned to Estel. His eyes filled with love for the boy, and he hoped that he understood.

Estel did understand, and tried to hold back his tears. The cold, creeping fear that had plagued him for the last 15 years came rushing back. It got worse and Legolas led his horse away.

Legolas was trying hard not to gallop back and tell Elrond everything, but he knew he couldn't. He turned one last time in his saddle, and mouthed the words, "Amin mela lle."

Estel saw it and clapped a hand to his mouth. He turn and ran back up to the Last Homely House, his tears falling from his eyes. He ran to his chambers and collapsed on his bed, his body shaking with suppressed cries.

No more would he feel safe in the warm arms of his savior.

Please review.


	9. 9

Over 200 reviews! I cannot believe it! I am so happy you love this story as much as I do. I can't express my gratitude to you for your wonderful comments. Forgive me for the wait, but school has kept me busy.

Enjoy and please review.

* * *

Legolas closed his eyes tightly and tried to stop the tears that gathered in his eyes. His heart was breaking from leaving Estel and he was terrified that Lenwe would hurt the boy while he was away. Legolas wanted nothing more than to turn back, gallop up to Estel, jump off his horse and throw him into his arms. Yet he was banished...and not allowed into the peaceful realm of Imladris.

Legolas and his escort rode for a week, and Legolas barely said anything. He was restless would often have nightmares when they stopped to rest. His company was worried, but they didn't question the distraught Prince.

On the third night, Legolas woke with a start. His heart was aching and sweat poured off of his figure. A cold fear gripped him and he struggled not to scream. He weakly felt Estel's presence in his mind, a fact that puzzled him. The only couples he knew of that felt each other in their minds were deeply in love and had physically bonded. The feeling quickly left, and Legolas unwillingly feel into a restless, troubled sleep.

* * *

Estel had been lying in bed, staring out his window. It had been four days since Legolas left, and he had never felt so alone. The moonlight softly illuminated his pale face, making him look like a vision.

Since the prince left, he had thought of going after him, but his fears had stepped in. What if Lenwe followed? What if the Mirkwood sentries wouldn't allow him to pass?

Moments later the door clicked, and Estel jumped. He tried not to panic as Lenwe's sneering face peeked around the doorway. The tutor was dressed in nothing but a thin nightshirt that left nothing to the imagination. He turned and shut the door before locking it. He walked over to Estel and tightly gripped the boy's chin.

"You thought you could get away from me, didn't you?" Lenwe asked softly, and his voice was full of venom. "That your whore of a prince would rescue you from me? That he would ease your pain? You thought that someone actually...loved you?"

Estel tried to keep the tears at bay, but he failed. He started to shake and tried not to listen to Lenwe's cruel lies.

Lenwe swiftly began undoing Estel's nightshirt, all the while saying, "Oh, I have missed your soft body, little one," he ripped the shirt off of Estel's torso and purred in appreciation.

"Stop," Estel whispered so softly that even Lenwe struggled to hear.

"What?" Lenwe asked, his voice dangerous.

Estel saw the poison in Lenwe's eyes and thought of Legolas. The thought strengthened him, and he said louder, "Stop!"

Lenwe slapped him fully across the face. "How dare you speak to me in such a way?" The teal eyes were dark with a combination of anger and lust. He scooted closer to Estel.

Estel brought a hand to his cheek, but stepped off of the bed and away from Lenwe.

"I've had enough of this, Lenwe. You are no better than me and you have no way to treat me in this way." Estel's voice shook weakly as he spoke, but the tremor left as he finished the sentence.

A low chuckle came from the tutor's full lips. "Sweet, isn't it, lovely one, how people can plant lies so cunningly in our heads? You know that the only thing that you are good for is your body. You have no extraordinary talent, though your beauty," Lenwe paused to run a finger down Estel's jaw line, "is exceptionally rare." Lenwe ran his tongue over his lips and leaned in to capture Estel's lips with his own.

Estel ripped his head away and surprised himself and Lenwe by forcefully shoving the tutor to the floor. Lenwe hissed and jumped up, trying to get a hold on Estel, but was silenced by a sharp, slicing pain on his cheekbone.

He brought up a hand to it, and saw blood coloring his fingers. Estel's eyes were wild and frightened, and in his hand he clutched a long, white knife. The same knife Legolas had cut him with the day he found out his secret.

Estel spoke once the shock wore down. "You will no longer run your reign of terror on me, Lenwe. I am stronger than that."

Lenwe seemed too surprised to argue. "It is not over, my little one," he whispered, and flounced out of the room, holding a hand to his bleeding cheek.

Estel was shaking, and he glanced down at Legolas' one knife. He had left it here for his protection, and it now had a thin glaze of blood over it. It had saved him from a painful night, and he thanked the Valar for giving him Legolas' love.

It didn't take long for Estel to decide what actions to take. Forgetting all of his fears and reserves, he grabbed a bag and packed a couple of sets of clothe, a comb, and a wrapped bar of soap. He dressed quickly in light riding clothes and strapped on his belt with the small pouch that held flint. Estel sheathed Legolas' knife and attached it to his belt.

Estel took a final look around the room and braced himself. He slipped out of his chambers and stalked down the corridors quiet as a cat, only stopping if he heard something. His heart was pounding; he half expected to see Lenwe around a corner. Finally he was down at the kitchens. The fresh smell of bread and ripe fruit filled his nose and calmed him slightly. He went over to the cabinet of necessities and loaded his bag with a few packs of lembas, a leather flask of water, and dried meats. He left the kitchen and walked down the hallway softly, and when he was out in the moonlit gardens he smiled. His mind wandered back to the time when he and Legolas together had walked these paths.

The night was still and cool for the summer. Estel headed for the stables, and smiled when he saw Alfirin's dark, soft eyes staring at him.

He stepped into the stall and stroked the velvety muzzle of the chestnut mare. He murmured softly to her as he slipped on her bridle and simple saddle. He tied his pack to the saddle and threw in a little bag of oats and a small bundle of hay. He hoped to find a filed where Alfirin could graze so he would have to burden her with his weight and more food.

The young man clucked to Alfirin softly and she trotted out of the stable. He took one last look at his home, and nudged Alfirin into a canter. She moved into a smooth gallop and they were off into the dark wooded path.

Estel trusted Alfirin to guide him though the darkness of the night and relaxed into her stride. He freed the reins a bit and pulled his cloak around him tighter as the chilly wind whipped against his face.

He rode until the edges of the sky turned a dull gray. When Alfirin slowed to a walk, he stopped to make a small fire and eat quickly. He rubbed down Alfirin with rags he had brought with him and fed her. He let his weary horse rest for a while as he ate a bite or two of lembas. Minutes later Estel and Alfirin were off at a brisk trot for the rest of the day. It was warm but clear and a good day to ride. Estel didn't stop for more than a half an hour at a time; he was desperate to reach Legolas and he knew that it usually took an escort a more than a week to reach Mirkwood from Imladris. He figured if he kept up at this pace he would arrive in four or five days.

* * *

Legolas arrived in Mirkwood a little over a week since he departed from Imladris dirty and weary. He greeted the sentries and rode through the main gates, breathing in the sent of his home.

Talans were set high up in the trees, but not many were in use because of the spiders and darkness that lurked in the forest. Thranduil's caves were now occupied most often, and the King tried to make it as comfortable as possible for the remaining residents.

Legolas dismounted from his horse and asked one of his guards to take her to the stables to care for her. He had to meet his father.

As he predicted, Thranduil was in the library, poring over an old novel. The king had always been a lover of words and literature, a fact that seldom knew. Many saw him as the warrior of the Battle of the Last Alliance and never focused on him as the loving father and poetic soul. They mostly saw the cunning and cleverness in the deep eyes and the fierce temper that was legendary of him.

Thranduil turned around before his son even entered the large, luxurious library. His deep green eyes filled with pleasure and surprise at seeing the young prince. He closed the book after marking his page with a dried leaf and stood up slowly. He smiled as he saw Legolas, but the look of happiness turned to one of concern. Legolas' face was not full of peace as it usually was; instead there was fear, regret and weariness. Traces of anger lingered on the fair features. Thranduil sensed his son's turmoil and opened his arms wide and whispered, "Come here, my son."

Legolas didn't need to be told twice and fell into his father's arms, holding back tears. He clawed at the soft velvet of his father's emerald tunic and breathed in the familiar spicy scent of pine and cloves that was trademark of the king.

After some time Thranduil pulled away and studied his son. "Why are you home so early, Greenleaf? What happened in Imladris?"

"Ada, I am still asking myself that. All I know is that I fell in love, and the one I love is in danger. By false accusations I was banished from Imladris and I am not to return for some time."

"Banished? Why did Elrond banish you?" Thranduil asked furiously, and comfortingly stroked Legolas' hair. His son had always been rather sensible, even if he did inherit his temper. The fact that his son would do something so badly to get him banished from a realm was extremely unlikely.

"I was wrongly accused of a horrid crime that we can barely comprehend. To make matters worse, they -meaning Elrond and his...tutor- think I brought this upon the one who I lost my heart to." Legolas' voice was full of bitterness and he fought the urge to scream his pain.

The elder Elf nodded. "I see. Who did you lose your heart to?" Thranduil had long ago let his prejudices against the Noldor go, but he still wanted to know who held his son's heart.

"I...he is of the Peredhil family, Ada...his name is Estel, and he is Elrond's foster son. I am led to believe that his mother and father died when he was young, and despite that fact that he is mortal, he grew up in Imladris. He is the most tenderhearted being I have ever met, but his soul had been broken and scarred by the actions that I am accused of. He has been abused physically, mentally, and...sexually, by the person that his foster father trusts most," Legolas said softly. His heart ached to be near the young man. The prince waited anxiously for his father's reaction.

Thranduil's face showed surprise and nothing more. The king was mildly shocked to here that a male had caught his son's fancy. Legolas hadn't allowed anyone to court him despite his many suitors. He declined all of their proposals, as he was determined to make his realm safer before he settled down to enjoy love.

Thranduil had always felt guilty about this. He had always stressed the safety of Mirkwood, and he knew that Legolas took his words seriously. When he looked into the eyes of Legolas, he saw the wise look of an experienced Elf, and not one of a young, spirited one. The thought had always saddened him.

The fact that this Estel was mortal also pricked Thranduil's heart with sorrow. He knew that if Legolas did truly love Estel, he would be left alone once Estel died.

"What is the tutor's name?" Thranduil asked, as he wasn't quite ready to discuss Estel at this point.

"He goes by the name of Lenwe. He's tall with dark red hair, with icy teal eyes-" Legolas was caught off by Thranduil's interruption.

"Lenwe?! That name is familiar, and the description fits the fellow perfectly. I believe he fought in the Last Alliance under Ereinion's command. He served as a spy, I think, but was too cowardly to carry out his job and sneaked off during the middle of the night. I always found him striking to look at, but I knew his heart was cold as stone."

Legolas could scarcely believe it. Lenwe? A spy? But he was a scholar! Yet Lenwe's past was no interest of his now. With a sigh, he stepped toward the door. "I'm glad to be home, Ada, but my heart is aching. Would it be alright for me to rest and be excused from dinner?"

Thranduil nodded. "Of course, my son. Sleep well."

With that, Legolas left the library and headed for his chambers. The light green color of the fabric pinned to the stone walls had always soothed him before, but failed to do so now. He collapsed on his bed and fell asleep before he hit the mattress. His slumber was filled with dreams of Estel.

* * *

Estel eyed the clouds worriedly. The sky was darkening and Alfirin seemed anxious.

They had ridden for 6 days; they were close to Mirkwood, Estel was sure of it. He had followed the many hoof prints that he assumed belonged to Legolas' escort, and despite the fact that both he and his horse were tired, Estel kept riding. It was late afternoon; the perfect time for a summer thunderstorm.

Estel felt his heart sink as a soft rain began to fall. Thunder began to boom and lightning lit the dark sky. Alfirin didn't spook, and Estel patted her neck.

The trouble was, he himself was frightened. The storm was strengthening and the rain turned into a continuous downpour. This was becoming more and more dangerous by the minute.

Estel tried to urge Alfirin forward, but she refused to move. "Please, Alfirin, don't despair! You are strong enough to do this, please, for me!" he shouted of the roaring trees. The mare began to trot slowly, and to Estel's relief, an elaborate set of gates marked the path ahead.

Unfortunately, so did a small group of eight sentries.

They were all fair haired and dry; the trees over head had been weaved as a protection from the rain. The tallest one strode forward and observed Estel with a critical eye.

"Who are you and what is your purpose in Mirkwood?" he asked, his green eyes suspicious. It had been a long time since one of the race of Men had been seen in the Elven realm and his curiosity was piqued.

"I am Estel, foster son of Lord Elrond of Imladris, here to seek Prince Legolas out. I assume he just arrived a day or two ago?" Estel shouted over the storm. He was tired and wet and wished that the sentries would guide him toward Legolas so he could fall into his love's embrace.

"Aye, he did, but why would you want to seek out our prince? He was banished from Imladris," the elf said. The name of Estel had been on the tongues of the guards and sentries the last couple days; the rumor was that he had to do with the banishment of Legolas.

Estel bowed his head. "That is what I must speak with him about," he lied. "There was a misunderstanding and Lord Elrond sent me to make amends."

The tall sentry nodded and considered this information. He spoke to the other sentries, and they broke away from their close knit circle they had formed.

The sentries, after agreeing there was no threat from Estel, let him in. They pointed him to the caves and offered to take Alfirin to the stables. He gladly accepted and ran through the storm to the caves.

To his surprise, the caverns weren't dark or damp. Many candles lit what he supposed was the entrance hall, and colored fabrics and tapestries decorated the walls.

He was vaguely aware that he was dripping on the floor, but he didn't care. He wandered the halls, hoping to find his way to Legolas.

He came to a room where he heard hushed voices coming from. He heard a deep, smooth voice full of good humor and a lilting, melodic one.

Melodic like Legolas'...

Without thinking, Estel knocked. When he heard the deeper voice call, 'Enter', he entered and nearly melted on the spot.

Legolas was standing there speaking with a slightly taller elf with the same golden hair but with bright emerald eyes. Legolas looked as beautiful and peaceful as ever, except his face had traces of regret and worry over it.

When Legolas fully registered the sight of Estel dripping and muddy, a joy spread over his fair features. He opened his arms, and Estel ran into them with a choked sob. Tears fell out of both of their eyes as they embraced tightly yet tenderly. Legolas whispered soothing words of his love and he stroked Estel's back. He glanced at his father, whose eyes were remarkably soft and gentle. A smile had formed on the handsome features are he watched his son and his love.

Legolas ignored the wetness seeping through his clothes as he held Estel tightly. He was where he belonged; in Estel's arms.

* * *

Please review. 


	10. 10

Goodness...I am so sorry for the long wait. The holidays and school engulfed me and I hadn't the time to write or even think of writing.

Please review.

Elvish translations in ::

* * *

"It's really you," Legolas whispered, and held Estel's tear streaked face in his hands gently. He placed his forehead to the young man's. "I love you."

"I love you too," Estel said softly, and leaned into the Elf's warm embrace. He no longer felt the bitter cold from the raging storm, as he was safe in his savior's arms.

"I will never leave you again, Estel. I made a terrible mistake..." admitted Legolas, and he pulled Estel closer to him. "You will never be alone again."

A soft clearing of the throat gently took them back to the other person in the room. Thranduil had a tender look in his eyes and a small smile had formed on his lips. A look of overall peace had descended upon him.

"And I take it you are Estel?" he asked good naturedly, while leaving his place behind his elaborate desk and stood in front of the couple.

Estel lifted his eyes to meet the kind green ones of the king, and he grinned and nodded. "Aye, Sire."

Thranduil placed an elegant hand upon Estel's shoulder in a fatherly gesture. "Please call me Thranduil, young one."

Legolas glanced at his father with loving eyes, and then turned back to his love. "You look exhausted, Estel. Would you like to rest in the guest room?" he asked, remembering to be courteous in this time of joy.

He read the answer in Estel's soft blue grey eyes, knowing that the boy wanted to be close to him.

Thranduil noticed the silent communication and decided to spare his son some embarrassment.

"Legolas, the guest rooms have been neglected as of late as Elves seldom visit Mirkwood any longer. Perhaps Estel can stay in your rooms?" Thranduil's eyes sparkled at the happy and relieved expression upon Legolas' fair face.

"I am also sure Estel is exhausted from his journey, so your presence is not expected at dinner. Please, Estel, relax and enjoy the freedom that you will experience here."

With that, the king nodded his head and strode from the room.

"Come," said Legolas, and grasped Estel's hand. "Lets get you cleaned up and then we can relax."

* * *

After a long, hot bath, Estel went to Legolas' rooms, truly feeling welcome in the remarkably cozy caves. The young man knocked, and opened the door at the soft 'Enter'.

Legolas smiled when his eyes took in the sight of the young man and patted the bed beside him. "Join me, dear one. You still must be tired."

Estel returned the gentle smile and went to lie next to the Elf, but then scooted closer to the warm body and tentatively laid back. Legolas immediately fastened his arms around his form and sighed contentedly.

"I am so glad I am here," Estel whispered as he reclined on Legolas' lithe body. The Elf was stroking his hair and softly humming a song of love and happiness.

"Aye, I am as well," Legolas agreed. He was sure he had never felt more complete in his lifetime. He knew that he had not cared for anyone as much as Estel, and was sure that he was his one true love.

The couple sat in silence for sometime before Estel began to drift off into slumber. Legolas noted this quickly and, knowing Estel would feel uncomfortable if he woke up in his bed, gently woke the boy.

"Estel," he whispered, and the blue gray orbs opened slowly. "I'm sorry to wake you, but I'm going to take you to your guest rooms, alright?"

"Aye...sorry I fell asleep..."

"Nay, Estel, it's fine. I just didn't think you would be comfortable sleeping in my bed," Legolas explained when he saw the embarrassed expression on Estel's face. 'He has so little self esteem,' Legolas thought to himself sadly.

He lifted Estel to his feet and held him until he got his bearings. He still took a hold on Legolas' elbow as they began to walk out, and when they reached his temporary chambers, he fell down to his bed, asleep.

Legolas smiled. "Sweet dreams, my love," he whispered, and left the quiet rooms.

* * *

Estel struggled to catch his breath in the hot, humid room. Indescribable pain invaded his insides and he struggled to keep from moaning in distress; it would only please Lenwe more.

He felt as though he was drowning in perspiration, as though he would never feel the gift of the cool, soothing breeze upon him again. All he felt, heard and smelt was Lenwe; touching him, violating him, groaning in a perverse pleasure as his characteristic smell of sex and musk filled the room.

"Aii..." Estel had let the small expression of pain leave his bruised, bleeding lips, and to his dismay felt Lenwe chuckle on top of him.

"Does it hurt, waarao'? I'm sure it does, but I have never been in the position as a weak, worthless whore, now have I?" :dirty one:

"Have I, seasa di'thang? Have I ever gone down on bent knee, presenting myself like a wanton one?" He pounded into Estel harder, and whispered, "tell me, Estel." He set such a brutal pace that Estel whimpered and gasped with each thrust. :pleasure slave; whore:

"No! Ai, please, stop!"

* * *

"NO!!! Ai...no, he can't be here...he can't be...."

Estel fought back tears as he sat up in his soaked bed, feeling suffocated in the spacious chambers. He frantically felt around for Legolas, but the prince was nowhere to be found. He remembered then that the Elf had left to give him privacy. He was alone.

"Please...just leave me alone...just let me live..." he gasped in a shaky voice, and he laid his head in his hands. Tears leaked out from the red eyes and he wanted nothing more than to feel protected.

Feeling slightly sick, Estel grabbed the basin full of water on his bedside table used for washing and wet a cloth. His hands trembled as pressed the cool, wet fabric to his forehead and his hot cheeks. His heart was beating as though he had run for days without stopping.

"Legolas...I-I need you..." Estel choked out, and he grabbed a sleeping robe that Legolas had lent him and wrapped it around his wet body. He placed the basin on the table and walked toward the door. After he unbolted the door he tentatively stepped out into the dark corridor which was lit by a single candelabrum. Legolas' rooms were near, and within seconds Estel stood in front of the door to his savior's chambers.

Without even knocking, Estel opened the door slowly and peered inside. Seeing that Legolas did not stir, he walked inside the small rooms. He made his way to the large bed, and studied the slumbering beauty that lay upon it. The Elf sighed softly and shifted to his side, but the glazed midnight eyes didn't clear.

"L-Legolas," Estel whispered, and immediately the eyes came into focus upon Estel's form.

"Estel," Legolas said softly, squinting his eyes in the dim candlelight. "Has something happened?" He then noticed the tear streaked face and the tremulous legs, and he opened his arms in an invitation. Estel fell onto the bed and wept his sorrow onto Legolas' shoulder, feeling safe once again.

"They will come for me," Estel said after while, and his voice was full of fear. "I will no longer be able to stay here...and I will never see you again."

Legolas gently kissed a lock of dark hair. "I will fight for you and the truth. I love you and I will do anything to ensure your happiness and peace. I will not let Lenwe destroy the man that I love."

Estel looked up into Legolas' eyes as his sobs quieted. He saw devotion and affection, along with truth. He had never seen eyes so wonderful and comforting in his life.

"The feeling as I left you was one of agony. I would never hold you again; I would never hear your lovely voice or be able to feel your breathtaking soul again. I wanted to die..."

"No..."

"I wanted to turn back and gather you in my arms and tell Elrond that he has been blind. I should have done that...I hate it that Lenwe almost got to you again. I should have been there...I promised you..." The blue eyes were shining and a single tear fell down the handsome face.

"It wasn't your fault, you couldn't have come back for me...Elrond would have hunted you down..." Estel whispered, and brushed away the tear on Legolas' face with his hand.

Legolas grasped Estel's hand with his own and laced their fingers. "I know," he said softly and gently as he kissed the back of the young man's hand. "But I still should have tried to do something."

They sat in silence for awhile, savoring the other's closeness. Soon they drifted off into a peaceful sleep, each cradling the other.

* * *

Please Review. 


	11. 11

Wow...I'm so sorry its been so long, and I'm sorry this is short, but I needed to give you a snippet for all of your fantastic, lovely reviews.

* * *

Elrond drew the blanket closer around his naked form as he gazed out his windows once more. Lenwe was on the luxurious bed behind him, nursing his bleeding cheek with a warm cloth. Tears gathered in the half elf's steely eyes as a thought began to register with him; Estel was gone.

Lenwe had burst into their chambers with a dangerous rage and hate in his teal eyes as blood dripped down his face from the wound Estel had inflicted. Elrond had been startled and immediately went to his lover, and listened in disbelief as Lenwe seethed that Estel had attacked him and then fled.

Now just moments later Elrond was feeling as helpless as he did when Celebrian had been attacked. He had tried to heal her soul, but she had locked him out, and the emotion of bitterness and loneliness had invaded his mind soon after she had sailed. He couldn't stop her, and now he felt like he had lost his son for good.

After long minutes of thinking and brooding, Elrond decided to show his love for his son in a last attempt to bring him back. He threw the sheet down and swept over to his large wooden wardrobe. He whisked open the doors and grabbed a plain tunic and selected a pair of black riding leggings in one of the drawers.

"Just what are you doing, Elrond?" Lenwe drawled, knowing full well what the answer was.

"I'm going after him," Elrond replied as he slipped into the riding outfit. "I cannot push him farther away from me."

Lenwe turned and rolled his eyes at the fatherly tone in Elrond's voice. "It's a wonder that you start caring for him now, Elrond, when you totally ignored the abuse that the Mirkwood bastard inflicted," he said in an icy tone, and heard Elrond stop in his tracks behind him.

"W...What?" Elrond asked as his heart stopped from the cruel words of his lover.

"Oh Valar, Elrond, do not play the infamous game of denial; it tires me. I'm exceedingly surprised that you would go after your so called 'son' after so many years of blatantly leaving him out of your life..."

"Stop it," Elrond growled through gritted teeth. His blood boiled at the words from Lenwe and his hands balled into fists. The old fire that had lied dormant for years was resurfacing again.

Lenwe turned back to face him and gave a smirk. "Do not tell me what to do, my lord. I have had you under my spell for some time and I do not think you will escape from it soon," he whispered silkily, and his eyes burned with a flame that breathed cruelty and malice. He lay on his side once more and pulled the sheets around him. "Go Elrond. Rescue your human son and try to prove that you actually do care for his existence..."

A single tear fell out of Elrond's left eye, and the half elf felt utter self loathing and hatred to the elf on his bed. Too troubled and worried about Estel to argue and get into a screaming match, he slid his sword into his belt and left the room, after slamming the door behind him.

Lenwe's smile grew as he realized that he had bested Elrond. He had grown tired of him, anyway, despite using his body whenever he pleased. He stretched and fell back asleep, sincerely hoping that a stray orc would end Elrond's life.

* * *

Legolas awoke to a familiar sensation that morning, but with Estel in his bed, it made the situation very delicate. His member was pressing up against Estel's leg and, fearing that he would frighten the boy, Legolas jumped out of bed and fled to his bathroom.

Sleeping with Estel all night, breathing in his musky, spicy scent and feeling his warm body had made Legolas' desires skyrocket. The elf, despite the guilty feeling he knew would follow, relived himself of his arousal. His breathing quickened just before he reached his climax and as the feeling of calm and ecstasy left his system, Legolas fought back tears. Estel had been through so much abuse and Legolas felt terrible for feeling these sexual feelings toward the boy.

He felt like he should be able to help these feelings, but in reality he couldn't; Elves were loving beings who craved passionate, physical contact. It was unusual for an Elf to be chaste after they reached their majority and their bodies matured.

Feeling drained and uneasy, Legolas opened the door to the bathroom slightly and peeked at his lover.

Estel seemed to be asleep as his back was toward him, and Legolas smiled at the simple beauty of the boy; the curve of his hips, the soft dark hair and the long limbs.

Unbeknownst to Legolas, however, Estel indeed was awake, and was in the same predicament that Legolas had found himself in just moments ago.

* * *

Estel woke when Legolas' body left the bed and cool air rushed under the warm covers. He thought of turning over to ask where Legolas was going, but thought he needed to use the bathroom and kept quiet. Then comprehension dawned on him; he was hard.

He had not woken up like this for months and when he did, he never acted on it. He felt dirty in wanting pleasure after being Lenwe's slave and ignored his body's pleading. He did the same now; he closed his eyes and tried to will his erection away.

Yet Legolas' sweet smell of the forest still clung to the sheets; that masculine, even sensual smell kept Estel aroused much to his dismay. 'Please, please let this go away...' Estel prayed to the Valar, and with relief he felt his desire fading. Within minutes he was back to a normal state.

* * *

Just as Estel settled back into the covers, Legolas came out from the bathroom. Estel turned over to smile at the elf, and was slightly puzzled at what he saw. Legolas' cheeks were brightly flushed, even though the room was pleasantly cool.

Nevertheless, Estel grinned and Legolas returned the gesture. The boy sat up in the bed and stretched, and only Legolas' training as a warrior kept him from growing aroused once more. He actually sat down on the bed, and gently cupped Estel's face with one hand. He drew it to him closer until he was close enough to meld his lips tenderly onto Estel's.

Estel closed his eyes in bliss and returned the kiss softly and shyly. Legolas' kiss was not demanding and harsh like Lenwe's, but delicate and passionate.

After sweet moments the kiss ended, and the two were left looking at each other.

"Amin mela lle, Estel," Legolas whispered. : I love you, Estel:

"Amin mela lle, nin vala," Estel replied, and he placed a small kiss on Legolas' lips once more. : I love you, my angel:

* * *

Elrond urged his horse, Voronwer, on faster. It was still dark and mist from above made the air humid and close. Elrond's mind was reeling with anger and hope.

Lenwe had angered him so badly that he was still shaking two hours later. What had he been thinking when he had taken the tutor as his lover?

There had been two true loves in his life; one that he had been robbed of, and the other he had broken and pushed away.

Elrond urgently kicked his horse and whispered to him to go as fast as his legs could carry him. He needed to get to Mirkwood as fast as he could.

* * *

Legolas and Estel had two full days of bliss. They could not be separated from each other and Thranduil watched with growing fondness for the Lord of Imladris' son.

The elf and man shared nothing more than rather innocent kisses, even though it seemed like both wanted to do more. They still slept in the same bed chastely, but both kept their desires and needs locked up until they knew that they could go farther without hurting one another.

These two days were darkened by the knowledge of knowing that soon, someone from Rivendell would arrive. Legolas often saw Estel gazing off into nothingness, as he was brooding and encased with thought.

On the third day, they were all in the library; Thranduil, his son and his lover. The king had called them to him to help with a battle plan to fend off the spiders, as more lives were being taken each day.

"How can they be breeching the east side of the forest? We have many skilled warriors there who have been taught to take the monsters out with one stroke!" Legolas exclaimed, and Estel noticed a hint of fury and despair in his voice.

Thranduil sighed and looked utterly exhausted. "I do not know, Greenleaf; all I know is that the casualties have been growing in that one area."

"Perhaps there is something else aiding them..." Legolas wondered aloud.

"Orcs have been praying along the borders to Imladris," Estel began softly, and the two elves turned to him. "It would not surprise me that they have now reached Mirkwood as well."

Legolas nodded his approval. "He is right, ada. My only question is why anything hasn't been reported?"

"Because it's exceedingly easy to get into your lands unnoticed, Prince," came a familiar voice. All who were in the room whirled around to find Lord Elrond standing there with a smirk on his face.

* * *

"You," Thranduil whispered, and there was venom present in his voice that Legolas had never heard before.

Elrond nodded, the twisted little smile still present on his pale face.

"How did you get in? My guards would have never let you pass!" Thranduil claimed, his voice fierce.

"Exactly proving my point to your son; your lands are barely secured, Thranduil. I came in through the back, snuck into the caves and I find myself here with you now. I have come to take Estel back with me, away from your horrible son."

Thranduil took three swift steps before Legolas could stop him and backhanded Elrond with all of his strength. Elrond, even though he was known for his grace, stumbled.

"Insult my son ever again and I will make sure your last hours are of pain," Thranduil whispered into Elrond's slightly pointed ears. Elrond's steely eyes met the King's emerald ones coolly.

Thranduil turned to his stricken son. "Go," he ordered. "I need to speak with Elrond."

The two, hearing Thranduil's weary tone of voice, obeyed and left the room quickly.

* * *

Thranduil pushed Elrond away from him and walked away, threading a hand through his golden hair.

"One would think you would have more sense, Elrond, to realize that Lenwe, the traitor of the Battle of the Last Alliance, would have never changed his ways of cruelty!" Thranduil exclaimed, and his voice grew louder with each word.

"I am the lord of an entire realm and I believe-" Elrond began heatedly, but Thranduil interrupted him.

"Damn you and your pride! Your son has been hurt and torn by this poisonous elf that you allow into your bed! Have you no heart? Have you no compassion?" Thranduil shouted furiously, and his cheeks flushed a deep crimson. His anger and memories of rejection and hurt invaded his sense to act respectfully.

Elrond openly looked startled from this admission. "What happened to you?" he asked in barely a whisper. He couldn't believe that the venomously emotional king that was standing before him had once been his lover hundreds of years ago.

"You happened to me, Elrond, and you damn well know it. I was crushed by you and I have never been the same since that fateful day."

* * *

Please review...sorry so short. 


	12. 12

All I can say is thank you so much to my reviewers and I'm sorry for the wait. It makes my heart swell reading your fantastic reviews. Please don't stop with your encouragement and feelings.

* * *

After being told to leave, Legolas and Estel stood outside the room where they could hear the raised voice of Thranduil and the poisonous one of Elrond. Legolas bowed his head, before burying it in one of his hands. When he met Estel's eyes, tears were falling down his pale cheeks. Estel also looked as though the world would end, and the two embraced gently. When they pulled away reluctantly, Legolas took Estel's hand and slightly pulled.

Legolas then quietly led Estel to a room where he had never been before; after all, Estel had just arrived and he didn't have time to explore the halls. When he entered this hall, the silence between Legolas' grew fro awkward to comforting when the Elf squeezed his hand.

The small corridor was lit with many candles, and there were only two doors on either side of them. Legolas opened the one to their right and turned to the young man, beckoning him to follow.

The heavy oak door was opened, and Estel's eyes were met with an enchanting sight. The four walls that made up the room were painted with spectacular murals of the forest, with sunlight pouring through the tall, majestic trees. Plants and small, live bushes decorated the floor, making it seem like the two were outside. The peace that seemed to emanate from the woods surrounded them, making them forget their sudden fears due to Elrond's arrival.

A small, beautifully engraved spinet was in the center of the room, with a book of music on the stand just above the keys. Legolas walked away slowly from Estel, sat down on the bench, and laid his long, slender fingers on the instrument.

Slowly and delicately, Legolas began to play a lilting tune, yet somehow it was darker and deeper then most Elven songs. It was lovely, and tugged at Estel's heart. The tears were still falling down the prince's face, and they graced the cream colored keys as his fingers flew across them.

The song ended, and Estel came up behind Legolas, wrapping his arms around the sloping shoulders. Legolas brought up a hand to cradle Estel's, and leaned his head back against Estel's warm body. Closing his eyes, he softly spoke.

"I cannot lose you again."

* * *

Thranduil again turned away, this time walking over to his desk and pushing three heavy books from it. He placed his hands on the wood and leaned his weight on them, trying to relax.

"After a romance that seemed blissful enough, you told me that you had to leave me to find a wife to impregnate for Imladris. You tell me this, break my heart, and find an Elf that you 'loved'-"

Elrond stood up ferociously, knocking down the chair he was sitting in. "Don't...ever...deny my love for Celebrian, you snake. Did you think that I would give up hope of loving for a few moments of pleasure and a child?"

"_AND YET YOU DID_!" Thranduil bellowed, his cheeks crimson. "What about _me_, Elrond! You loved me! I know you did! I saw it in your eyes...you could never lie, Elrond, and I know you loved me. Please, please say that at least you did love me...put my mind at peace, Valar, please...Nenuial, Legolas' mother, didn't love me...I thought I had found another one to love, yet she left me, like you did.

"You don't know about the nights that I cried, Elrond! Those dark, bitter nights when nothing seemed worth it. Elves are supposed to cherish life, and here my life had been taken away from me. First you, and then my father...Nenuial was supposed to help me, to heal me, and I let her in, and then she broke me. Only Legolas kept me alive...my love for him was so bright...my love for you was so bright, Elrond..."

Elrond walked over to the king, who was obviously holding back tears. He looked up at his face, and the green eyes met his. Elrond took a pale, shivering hand.

"Of course I loved you," Elrond whispered. "I loved you."

Thranduil let the tears fall silently as he gazed upon the only creature that he had truly loved. He looked older; his mortal blood had touched the skin with age and the eyes weren't as bright. Yet his stature was still strong, despite the fact that he was so thin; all of the long years seemed to have left its effect.

Thranduil again met his eyes. "All I ask is that you hold me...please don't caress me, pray don't kiss me...but hold me and comfort me like you said you would if I ever needed it," he pleaded, remembering Elrond's last words before he left him.

"_If you ever need me, come to me and I promise I will hold you throughout your darkest hours. I won't touch your lips or body except chastely...but I will be here for you."_

Elrond nodded, worried for Thranduil. Feelings and events that he had crushed were awakening...hate for Lenwe...knowing that it was wrong just taking him to his bed...remembering Celebrian's long silken hair, her eyes...Thranduil's gentle embrace and the way he had cried when they had first become one...

Elrond's voice was soft. "I will...your chambers?"

Thranduil nodded. "Through this door," he said, and he beckoned the half Elf to follow him behind his desk to a large door. He opened it, and walked in.

The chambers had murals painted on it of the forest and sunsets, and the bed was large and luxuriously dressed. Thranduil pulled off his shoes and collapsed onto the bed, and Elrond followed suit. He spooned behind Thranduil, and wrapped strong arms around him. Memories flooded back to him as the perfect fit of their bodies melded together, and their breathing also combined for the first time in centuries.

"Thank you," Thranduil said so quietly that Elrond had to strain his ears.

Elrond gently stroked the dark golden hair, relishing that it still kept it's softness over these years.

"You're...you're welcome," Elrond murmured, confused and taken aback by the sudden fluttering of his heart.

"You won't ever lose me again," Estel replied, feeling strangely peaceful. "I can never let you go."

Legolas opened his dark blue eyes, swirling with emotion.

"May I...would you like me to hold you?" Estel asked, hoping Legolas would accept. His most treasured moments with the Elf had been when they had been in bed together, simply sleeping and cradling each other.

Legolas nodded. "Please..."

Estel motioned for him to rise, and he took his hand. He kissed each finger once, before tenderly kissing the palm. He stepped closer to Legolas' face and kissed him.

He turned and opened the door, stepping out into the hall. They walked hand in hand until they reached their rooms. Estel first sat on the bed, and his eyes held the wish for Legolas to join him. He did, and Estel held him while he cried.

After a few long moments of despair, Estel laid down, pulling Legolas down with him. He kissed the smooth forehead with his lips, and then moved down to Legolas' own mouth. Their lips met once more, and Legolas sighed in content.

Estel lay in front of Legolas, facing him. He wrapped his legs and arms around the Elf, so he was cocooned in his body.

Two pairs fell asleep that night in the sacred positions, each brought together by love; one new and one renewed. Both slept soundly, dreaming of the other, and when they woke, the stars rose with the sun.

Please review.


	13. 13

YAY! As tyger- me- happy brought to my attention, today is the year anniversary of when I published this story. I still feel it is my best work, and I am so glad that you like it. My hopes for being a writer have increased tenfold because of your feedback. Enjoy this chapter.

BEWARE- this chapter isn't chaste. In fact, it contains a bit of sex.

* * *

Elladan knocked on the heavy door to his father's chambers. The half Elf had disappeared, and at first, the raven haired being thought that Elrond had left to escape the pain of Estel vanishing. But now, it had been nearly a week, and Elladan, though he dreaded it, knew he had to talk to Lenwe.

When Lenwe did not answer, Elladan opened the door, which was unlocked. He was met with the disgusting sight of the tutor leaning over the ruler of Imladris' desk, right over another Elf. He was fully clothed, it seemed, from the back, but the tell tale grunts and whimpers told the story.

Lenwe whirled around, gathered his robes around him, pushed the servant off of the desk, and approached Elladan, who was seething.

"First you take my father's heart, go to his bed to comfort him without love, and now you are...having these escapades on his desk! You are unfathomable!"

Lenwe smirked as he ran the back of his hand over his moist forehead. He moved his hands up to fix his tousled hair, smoothing the twists and swiftly braiding a large one.

"How would you even know of your foolish father when all you and your damn brother do is patrol, hunting for Orcs to kill to try to avenge your stupid mother?" he murmured, and an air of satisfaction colored his voice.

Elladan drew his sword which was buckled to his belt, kicked Lenwe down and held it to his throat.

"Don't ever speak of my mother that way. She loved my father and was better than you can ever hope to be. I've had enough. I'm having you thrown in the dungeons."

With that, Elladan put his foot on Lenwe's velvet clad chest and sheathed his sword, only to take it off of his belt and knock out the Elf with its hilt.

"This is for my Ada and Nana," he whispered, and then left the room to find his twin.

* * *

Waking up the next morning, Estel was thirsty. Legolas still lay in his arms, breathing slowly and evenly, but then almost instantly after Estel yawned and truly woke up, Legolas' eyes cleared.

Estel was puzzled at first, but just smiled at the lovely creature in his arms. "Good morning, my love."

Legolas returned the soft smile and sat up and stretched. He then kissed Estel gently.

"Thank you for holding me last night...I just needed-"

"To relax and unwind. I know, and I understand," Estel finished for him. "I feel like last night was...scared, between us. I feel even more intimately connected to you..."

Legolas nodded and wrapped his arms around the young man. "Every night when we are together is sacred. Let's go for a walk...I care not if the spiders wander into the safe garden above the caves- I must have fresh air!"

* * *

Thranduil was the first to become aware that morning, and snuggled closer to the warmth behind him. He then turned over to kiss the sleeping face, but then remembered; it was centuries after his affair with Elrond, and this was only for comfort.

The King flinched as he felt twinges of a headache begin around his temples, most likely from screaming at Elrond yesterday and crying. Feeling ashamed of how he had acted, he left the bed and walked slowly to his bathroom, but stopped when he heard Elrond whimper.

He turned around, and was shocked to see Elrond reaching for his form in the bed. "Don't go," Elrond muttered incoherently, "Don't leave me..."

Thranduil nearly broke down and was going to go back to the bed, but he turned once more and opened the door to his bathroom. Looking in his medicine cabinet, he found some herbs used for treating headaches. He stuck a few dried sprigs in his mouth and sucked on them, not minding the slightly bitter taste.

He left the bathroom, and Elrond's eyes had closed again. Even after the years of sleeping together, Thranduil still hated to see Elrond's eyes close when he slept. He had grown up with Elves who slept with their eyes open, and he remembered the first time after they had made love, and Elrond had fallen asleep.

_Thranduil turned to put out the candle with a shaky hand. He turned once more to say goodnight to his soul mate, and panicked when Elrond's eyes were no longer open._

"_Elrond! Open your eyes!" he whispered loudly, hoping his didn't wake up the rest of the camp. Immediately, sleepy blue eyes became visible._

"_Thranduil, calm yourself...I'm a half Elf, I sleep with my eyes closed when I'm exhausted." There was a bit of mischief in those last words, and Thranduil's breathing calmed as he smiled._

"_Go to sleep, vanimaer." (beautiful one.)_

* * *

Estel opened the door to Legolas' chambers and walked inside, throwing his cloak over a chair before stretching his arms toward the sky. Legolas followed shortly after, also took off the heavy layer of clothing and walked up behind the boy. He slowly wrapped his strong arms around the smaller form and was delighted when Estel didn't flinch.

The Elf's breath gently blew into Estel's ear, and the young man put his own hands on Legolas' larger ones around his waist. A feeling of peace and calm descended onto the two beings, and the stars in the black sky twinkled with a renewed light.

"I love you," Legolas whispered, and kissed the top of the boy's ear. He squeezed the warm body closer to his own, relishing the feeling of having his world tucked safely in his arms.

Estel turned around. "I love you, my angel," he replied, and tilted his face up slightly to catch Legolas' lips in a kiss. The kiss was long and luxurious, speaking of gentleness and certain hidden desires. Legolas slipped his tongue into Estel's mouth slightly, taking it slowing and exploring the warm cavern. The heir of Gondor's own tongue began massaging the Prince's tentatively, and the two performed the ancient dance of passion.

Legolas broke this kiss, and he brought a hand up to cradle Estel's face. "I love you so much..." He latched his lips on Estel's once more for a few seconds tenderly.

Estel's eyes were half closed in bliss and he pressed up against Legolas until the two melded as one. "Make love to me," he said so softly with so much trust in his voice that it made Legolas' heart ache, but there was sensuality there as well that made it pound with desire.

The Elf kissed Estel's forehead. "Estel, we don't have to do anything..."

"No, please...I want this," Estel said, and his voice was low. He eyes held no fear, only a bit of apprehension and curiosity. "I trust you with my life...and my body. I want to feel like I'm one with you."

Legolas held Estel tighter and kissed him once more. "You want this," he realized and he softly stroked the small of Estel's back. "It is my greatest desire to show my love for you in that way." With that, Legolas lifted Estel's chin back with two fingers and began showering his neck with kisses and feline licks. Estel clutched to Legolas' shoulders and whimpered with pleasure.

Legolas stopped and looked at the boy in the eyes. "Tell me if I make you uncomfortable?" he asked, and the blue eyes were filled with concern ad desire.

"Of course...please, do that again..."

Legolas smiled softly and went back to the smooth column of skin, while running his hands down Estel's chest soothingly. He picked up the boy with ease, and Estel wrapped his legs around his waist as Legolas carried in to his bed. He laid him down gently, and lay beside him. Estel's eyes were wide and questioning, and Legolas' calm, caring gaze of adoration made him feel secure.

Legolas moved to unlace Estel's outer tunic, but instantly refrained when Estel sucked in his breath sharply.

Estel looked ashamed at his actions and looked away from Legolas, but Legolas quietly asked for him to look at him.

"We don't have to do this, Estel. I will never love you any less..." Legolas spoke softly and gently, and stroked Estel's long chestnut hair. Estel brought up a hand to clasp Legolas'.

"I want this, but...I'm afraid I will think of...of..."

"Shh," Legolas whispered, and cradled Estel in his arms. "He hurt you, Estel. What he did to you was not making love. It was rape, it was just mindless sex...when two are joined together so intimately in love...it's utter beauty." Legolas easily understood Estel's fears and conflicted feelings, and wanted nothing more than for the boy to be comfortable. It would break his heart if he knew that he hurt the boy.

Estel met his eyes with tears in his own. "Thank you...thank you so much for loving me...you are so important to me..."

Legolas embraced the boy. "You are my life."

Estel kissed Legolas with all of his heart, his passion renewed and his fears greatly diminished. Legolas' hands rested on his thighs, and when Legolas bit his lower lip, Estel thrust his hips toward Legolas' in want.

Legolas asked once more: "Do you truly want this?"

"Yes...please, show me what it is like to trust and love..."

With that, Legolas kissed Estel and began to undo his robes.

* * *

Legolas woke later in the night after their passionate fire had burned and dimmed. He felt protected, sated, and perfectly in love. Estel's body still glistened with a thin sheen of sweat, his cheeks still had a flush to them, and Legolas felt entranced by the boy's trust for him. Making love with Estel had been...right. It had felt so utterly right. After crying out from the ultimate peak of pleasure and listening to Legolas' comforting whispers to let it out, Estel collapsed, asleep before he hit the soft mattress.

He now slept peacefully, and Legolas felt like the luckiest creature in the world.

* * *

Please reviw. 


End file.
